Operation: Pothena
by newage416
Summary: Aphrodite is up to her old tricks again, but this time, Poseidon and Athena will be at her mercy. After a heated argument between the two, Aphrodite will do anything to get the two together, but will it work? Will the enemies turn into lovers, or will Aphrodite's antics destroy Olympus in the process? All Pothena!
1. Just another day?

Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I'm kind of disappointed. Not a single review on my latest chapter of **_**Back in time**_**, so I decided to delete it. It was supposed to be a good story, but then the reviews came in. This story should replace it; hopefully it will be better than this flashback into the war.**

**Percy: You told me about this idea earlier, and I must say that I'm glad to get a break from being the center of a story. It's difficult to be the main character.**

**Annabeth: Please, Seaweed Brain! You didn't know you were the main character of anything until a few months ago!**

**Percy: Your point?**

**Annabeth: Ugh! Why do I even bother?**

**Me: Ok, what's the matter? You weren't like this yesterday, Annabeth**

**Percy: Whoa, wait. You two met yesterday?**

**Annabeth: We were comparing notes. You were off helping Nico with something in the Underworld, and Thalia was hanging out with Jason. You can't blame me for meeting up with someone.**

**Percy: Ugh, fine. I hope you know what you're doing**

**Me: So much for trust. Anyway, I don't own PJO or HoO, but I do own the plot. OC's won't be in this one, so that's all**

* * *

Zeus POV:

You'd think that being the Lord of the Sky and King of the Olympians would be easy, right? Wrong. Everyday it's the same old thing. Wake up, polish Master Bolt, answer prayers, form meetings, and all that fun stuff. Today is no stranger to my nerves. I called a meeting to discuss the issues on the world. Poseidon let his Roman side get carried away, and there is a hurricane approaching New York.

I was sitting at my grand throne, surrounded by my fellow Olympians as they talked about the hurricane. Poseidon can't control something his Roman half caused, so we will have to fight through it. Aphrodite was feeling Ares' muscles as he flexed them. Apollo was scrolling his vast collection of haikus that were engraved in his throne. Artemis was going on her usual rants about how men are the laziest pigs on the face of the planet, and Hera was agreeing with her. Hephaestus was tinkering with something, as usual. That was about it. Everyone else was either busy or late.

I sighed and stood up. "Does anyone want to explain why my brother isn't here? This meeting is about him," I boomed.

Aphrodite smirked. "Probably chatting with Athena again. Those two have been inseparable ever since we were released from Tartarus a year ago," she said. "I think they are dating behind your back, Lord Zeus."

Oh yeah, about a year ago, we woke up from a 20 year long sleep. A mortal freed us after Poseidon's son sacrificed himself in the name of Olympus. "Don't be saying that, Aphrodite. You know their history with each other," I groaned.

The goddess of love shrugged. "You never know. Love makes you do strange things," she said with a smirk on her face.

Hera laughed. "Especially when it concerns a certain husband of mine who cheats on me with mortals!" she yelled.

I face palmed myself. "You got to get over that! You know I can't help myself!"

Artemis chuckled, and turned away. Suddenly, something exploded outside the throne room. I thought that Neptune's hurricane made landfall, but I didn't feel that surge of power. Poseidon and I share hurricanes, I guess even science has to make things complicated. Everyone got out of their seats, and walked over to the doors. Sure enough, my brother was there arguing with my daughter, yet again.

Poseidon wore his sea green tunic with engravings of the sea crashing onto the shore. In his hands was his trident that gave him complete control of the sea. Athena was wearing a grey tunic with a sword in her hands. Her grey eyes were filled with so much hate, and I couldn't blame her.

"I'm telling you for the last time, Owl Face! I can't control what my Roman half does to the sea, so just forget about it!" he yelled.

"Oh please, Kelp for brains! You know you can control that hurricane, but you just don't want to stop it because you just love to be in the spotlight!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT ALL THE ATTENTION? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE AND SEE THAT I VIRTUALLY CAN'T STOP ROMAN HURRICANES!" he yelled.

Athena smirked. "Try using your head for once! You know you can stop it!"

"You think it's easy controlling hurricanes created by Neptune? Why not you try to stop it?! Huh, use your wisdom powers to bore the waves to sleep or something!" he yelled.

My daughter smirked again. "I'm sure I can be a better ruler of the seas than you. All you do is talk to fish and avoid tuna sandwiches!"

"Hey, ignoring tuna sandwiches is very difficult. You don't know if it's real tuna or not!"

"Would you like to know, Shell for brains? I can tell you something about fish you don't know!"

"I DARE YOU!"

I sighed, and willed a thunder storm to rage around us. "SILENCE!"

My brother and my daughter stopped arguing and looked at me. "We'll ride out the hurricane! We won't be affected by it, so just deal with it. Athena, you've handled worse when your son stopped publishing books for a whole year, didn't you?" I asked.

She went wide eyed. "My son is doing a great job. Besides, I like the idea of him writing about something, other than a certain Seaweed Brain that isn't doing jack." She aimed that last part at Poseidon.

He glared at her. "He's taking care of your daughter and trying to get into college. He's proving himself to be a worthy boyfriend for your daughter! You even gave him your blessing!" he boomed.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't give him my blessing if he conquered half of the planet in her name," she said.

Before he could explain, I summoned my Master Bolt. "I SAID SILENCE!"

Thunder raged around me, clearly making my point. They both turned to me, completely stunned. "Obviously Poseidon can't do anything, otherwise he would be in his kingdom to calm it," I said.

Poseidon nodded. "My people had to evacuate because it's causing chaos underwater. I will most likely have to redesign my realm after it's over," my brother complained.

I sighed and shook my head. I knew this wouldn't be easy. "Make sure your people are safe, and you can stay up here on Olympus until it all blows over. How long until it hits land?"

He rolled back his eyes in thought. "Don't hurt yourself, Kelp for brains," Athena commented.

He didn't respond. He stayed in his state for a full minute before he woke up. "About a week, at the most. It will slow down, and won't cause much destruction on land, but the winds will be strong enough to cause some change," he said. "Brother, could you weaken the winds when they come through?"

I nodded. I loved my job; it was just the stress that got on my nerves. That and the constant arguments between my brother and my daughter. I don't think there was ever a day where they didn't argue. Well, there was that December morning, but that didn't count since it was our day of peace.

It's tradition for all the gods to convene on that day, including my brother Hades and all the minor gods and goddesses. Normally, we would go to Greece to our old home. Oh how I miss Mount Olympus in Greece. The night would be quiet, Apollo would take his job seriously, and Hermes was home more. I tried to fit in more time for us to go there, but something would always pop up. Something like this.

Athena sighed. "If he's going to be here for a week, I need to seriously go to the library to get a week's supply of books," she said.

Oh great. Normally, when Poseidon would stay on the mountain, Athena would lock herself in her chambers with hundreds of books. It got on my nerves because she would only come out at the meetings. That's it. "Oh no, not this time. You're staying out here and live among us until the hurricane passes. That means being out here when Poseidon is here," I intervened.

She growled at me, and teleported away. Probably off to the library again. Aphrodite smiled, and teleported away as well. Oh great, not again.

Ever since they started arguing, Aphrodite tried to get them together. She pulled out all the stops too. The Romeo and Juliet trials were the worst because they spoke in a romantic rhyme. Apollo couldn't lift the spell, so we had to deal with it for a few years.

Hephaestus sighed, and walked over to his throne. "That's my wife, for you. Always having a plan when it comes to love," he said.

I sighed. "I'm never going to understand those two. 3,000 years of existence and their antics still puzzle me," I said as I buried my head in my hand.

He chuckled. "I've talked to Poseidon. He really just loves the arguments with Athena. I hear he is having trouble with his wife as well," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "He comes to talk to me whenever he wants to. Out of all the gods, he always comes to me. I don't know why, but he always does." He gruffed under his breath. "Automatons are well-kept and never ask for assistance. Unlike these flesh-dwellers."

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you good at talking to people?"

He shrugged. "Tartarus really changed us, Lord Zeus. It seems weird, but you manage to get by once you know what it is," he said.

I sighed, and walked away.

* * *

Aphrodite POV:

Eeeeeekkkkk! Poseidon and Athena on the same mountain! It's almost like the Fates want me to get them together! I flashed into my room, and walked toward my desk mirror. It was a large pool of a flowing liquid that my husband made for me that acted as a mirror. A very powerful mirror. I snapped my fingers at it, and the scene shifted. A picture of Poseidon and Athena appeared on it, followed by the Wedding March.

I smiled. Ever since my first plan failed, I kept everything on file. All of their movements, their thoughts, feelings, and everything that could lead to the downfall of their ego. It's strange that they started fighting once Percy proposed to Annabeth. Eeeeeekkkkk! It actually worked without my meddling!

"Ok, snap out of it, Aphrodite. You got a job to do," I said to my reflection.

I gasped, and reached for my lipstick. I hate the winds picking up. They dry up my lips every time, and it gets on my nerves. I swear, that's the only down side to living on a mountain. After checking my glossed lips, I smiled. "Ok, time for some fun," I said.

I snapped my fingers, and turned around on my chair. On the other side of my room, there was a huge white board. A red marker popped out of nowhere, and it began writing on the board. The words _Operation: Pothena_ glowed red in cursive. I love cursive. I think it's a romantic way of writing.

I smiled. "Now for some experimenting with the love lives of two major Olympians," I said to myself.

Immediately, thousands of ideas sprouted in my mind. Hundreds of different methods flooded my mind, and I couldn't help but smile. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for giving me a second chance. Like I said, **_**Back in time **_**will be deleted, unless someone wants me to continue. Nah, this will be fun to write. Please leave your reviews, and I will update as soon as possible. Thank you and good night.**

**-Unknown**


	2. Everything goes to Hades

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for checking out **_**Operation: Pothena**_**. I do believe that Pothena is a favorite among some people, next to Traite, Percabeth, and Thalico. I can relate to a Pothena pairing, but I'm not getting into it. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 2 of Aphrodite's greatest plot, which may backfire once again.**

**Aphrodite: Hey! My plans work!**

**Me: How many times have you tried to get Poseidon and Athena together?**

**Aphrodite: Hmm, good point. Nevermind that, I will still make your love life very difficult.**

**Me: Can't mess with what doesn't exist. Anyway, I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Aphrodite: Can I guess?**

**Me: Let me think. No**

**Aphrodite: I already know. Let the games begin!**

* * *

Poseidon POV:

I hate these meetings. My brother always rants about how thunder storms are better than my storms, and how he thinks Hades should stop complaining about his job in the Underworld. Let's get some things straight here. Ocean storms are more destructive because you can't really run from them. My hurricanes may be destructive, but I seriously should stop sending them all over the place.

Hades actually has it easy. His realm is names after him. The Fields of Punishment have shrunken since we went to sleep, and traffic has ceased. Daedalus designed highways that could lead more souls to judgment pavilions all over the place. My Cyclops's are great workers when they do what they love.

Aphrodite and Athena disappeared for some reason. Well, I know that Owl Head is going to bury herself in a library. "Brother? Brother! Did you hear what I just said?!" Zeus boomed.

I looked up. Everyone was staring at me like I grew a second head. (Long story, don't ask). "Apollo! Check to see if he can still hear," he said.

Apollo it up, and jumped over to my throne. He pulled out a flashlight, and pointed at it in my ear. "He looks healthy, but I can see my little sister from here," he joked.

I punched him in the family jewels while Artemis shot an arrow at him. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT I WAS BORN FIRST!" she shrieked in my ear.

"Hello! I'm the god of medicine! I know that I was born first!" Apollo yelled.

"Oh please! It took you 200 years before you knew how to walk!"

I sighed as I tuned them out. I hate these arguments. They've been arguing since the 1500s. Every time Apollo thinks he gained a foothold in the arguments, Artemis always shoots him down. I swear, someone should tell them that Artemis was clearly born first. I mean, I was there! No one bothers to ask me for my opinion, or even Hera's opinion.

I looked over, and Hephaestus was burying his head in his hands. I guess he can't take the argument anymore either. I got up, and walked out. "Brother, where do you think you're going?" Zeus called out.

"Getting an ice pack," I responded.

"But you can control ice. Sit back down, the meeting isn't over!"

I sighed, and teleported out.

* * *

Zeus POV:

I sighed as my brother teleported away. I want to leave as well, but I have to set the example around here, even if that means I have to bash a few heads. Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. "SILENCE!" I boomed.

They both shut up and looked at me. "Lord Zeus, please tell my stupid brother that I was born first," Artemis complained.

"Oh yeah, like he will lie to you and get away from it. I was obviously born first," Apollo said.

I sighed. "Artemis, you were born first. Apollo was two seconds behind," I said.

Apollo's face was priceless. "But-but—"

"You have the memory of being born first because Hermes decided to have fun," I said. "He even knew about you guys fighting in the future, so he decided to have a bit of fun."

Apollo turned to Hermes, who shrank in his throne. "HERMES!"

Hermes looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Hey brother, what's up?"

Apollo growled, and stood up. "Um, uh. Surprise?"

His hands rose up, signaling his urge to strangle the trickster. "Um, hey they found a cure for cancer last year," he said, trying to derail the murderous god of medicine.

He growled, and got closer. "Oh Styx," he mumbled.

Hermes quickly got up, and took off. Apollo quickly followed, and they flew out of the window and down to the mortal world. Oh great, more drama for the mortals. I can see the headlines now. _Mailman murdered by doctor. Ran marathon before being caught._

Artemis was rolling on the floor laughing. I sighed, and got to my feet. "We will continue the meeting next week. Meeting adjourned," I boomed.

Everyone quickly flashed out. I sighed, and walked over to my window. I saw Hermes running for his immortal life as Apollo chased him with an arrow nocked in his bow. I wonder who will tend to his wounds when Hermes is caught. Apollo won't be doing anything to help him, I know that.

I was about to flash out as well, but an Iris Message interrupted me. Hades was on the other line, and there were Furies flying around, screeching and cursing in Greek. "Brother, we have a problem," he said.

I sighed. "Not now, Hades. The meeting unofficially ended with Hermes running for his life, and I'm really tired. Can we talk about it tomorrow? It is the Winter Solstice anyway," I said.

I walked away from the Iris Message, and I heard Hades sigh in frustration. "It's about Father!" he called out.

I stopped in my tracks, and turned. "No, you are just looking for an excuse to come up here early, aren't you?"

He shook his head. "Although, I need to speak with you. I can't wait until tomorrow because everything is starting to fall. My Furies are outraged because something escaped the Underworld. He didn't escape, but something did," he said.

I sighed. "Come on up. We will discuss this in my quarters in half an hour. Besides, I need to hunt down my daughter; I think she's having another 'isolation' episode."

He laughed. "Poseidon is up there again, isn't he? I swear, those two have had the most interesting relationship ever. Their children still bicker here in the Underworld. I had to break up a fight because it was getting too chaotic," he said.

I chuckled. "I have a bad feeling about this, though. Aphrodite is causing some trouble right now with those two. If she gets them together behind my back, I swear I will send Poseidon to the Underworld for a permanent vacation," I said.

Just like all mortal fathers, I am very nervous about my daughter. I need to protect her, mainly because she took her virgin oath all those years ago. Something's wrong with her, I just know it. "Don't be too dramatic. I'm still on the fence about my daughter dating the son of Mars. I'm sure you're on the fence about your daughter dating my son," he said.

My eyes widened. "WHAT?! MY DAUGHTER IS DATING YOUR SON?!"

He blushed. "Oops, I should not have said that. Um, see you tomorrow," he said.

Before I could question him, he disconnected me, and I stood there. My anger was rising quickly. I grabbed my Master Bolt, and flashed over to Camp Half-Blood. That's right, I need to have a little talk with my daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's a little awkward moment. I won't put 'The Talk' in the next chapter, but as you can see, Olympus has gone to Hades. Hermes and Apollo are racing to the death, Artemis is probably still laughing in her temple, Zeus has gone all 'Father-mode' on Thalia, Poseidon has a headache, and Ares is doing who knows what. Anyway, please review and I will update as soon as possible.**

**Thalia: Wait, my father is coming here?! HIDE ME!  
**

**Me: Uh oh, this will be fun. Still, for Thalia's privacy, I will not post her talk with Zeus.  
**

**Nico: Why did my father have to mention our relationship? We aren't dating, officially.  
**

**Me: Fatherly instincts I guess. Good luck you two ;)**

**REVIEW  
**


	3. Hephaestus tries to give advice

Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, first of all, thank you for your reviews on this story. I seem to be getting more than with **_**Back in time**_**, so I'm on the fence about my decision to really delete it or not. Until I figure that part out, I hope you like it.**

**Percy: I just got out of the shower, and the first thing I see is Zeus talking with Thalia and Nico. What just happened?**

**Me: Hades let slip their unofficial relationship**

**Thalia: My father is so embarrassing! He is planning to have 'The Talk' with me sometime this week**

**Nico: Now I wish I was still in the Underworld.**

**Annabeth: I lost track of the Stolls the minute they heard Zeus say 'The Talk'.**

**Me: Why do I have the feeling that they recorded your conversation?**

**Annabeth: I wondered why I was missing something.**

**Thalia and Nico: STOLLS!**

**Me: You may notice a few missing Stolls over the next few hours, so let's just get this started. I don't own PJO or HoO. By the way, when I watch Harry Potter, I immediately think about PJO. Think about it, Harry, Ron and Hermione are the PJO gang. Strange.**

**Percy: I knew I wasn't wrong!**

**Annabeth: No, you both are. It's obvious that we are nothing alike.**

**Me: Wanna bet?**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

3rd POV:

Poseidon and Hephaestus were in the forges in Mount St. Helens. Ever since the Giant war ended, Hephaestus tried to improve his social skills, which included being a friend for Poseidon. The blacksmith was busy with a small invention while Poseidon looked around the workshop. Apparently, the new decade brought about new technology, so Hephaestus was enjoying his work more and more.

Poseidon looked around, and spotted an old CB radio. He picked up the transmitter, and clicked a few buttons. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hephaestus said.

Poseidon looked back at the blacksmith. He didn't take his eyes off of his latest invention, so he continued to click the buttons. "I said stop it."

The god of the seas chuckled. "What's going to happen?"

He clicked one more button, and the radio exploded in purple goo. The explosion scattered a few tools across the forge, but Hephaestus seemed unshaken. In fact, it looked like he completely ignored it. "At least I know it still works," he mumbled to himself.

Poseidon wiped away the goo from his face. "What the Hades was that?" he asked.

Hephaestus chuckled, and set his invention down. "That was one invention that Hermes begged me to make. He says that it's perfect for his sons when April Fool's day comes around," he said. "I was completely against it, but who could resist making an exploding radio?"

Poseidon chuckled, and set what was left of the transmitter down. "You need a little less BOOM! and more goo. It felt like there was a lot of gunpowder in that one," he said.

The blacksmith smiled, and returned to his work. "I believe my wife is at it again," he said.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked.

Hephaestus chuckled, and pointed at his head with a screwdriver. "Aphrodite got to you. She wants you to get with Lady Athena again," he said. "Can't you feel her power over you?"

He shook his head. "Anyway, can you tell your wife to stop bugging me? For the past 2,000 years, she's been trying to get us together for some strange reason. I'm getting sick of it," he grumbled.

Hephaestus chuckled. "When it comes to love, she won't stop. Eventually, someone will crack and her master plan will finally be successful," he said. "And besides, how come you both won't even think about it? You know that a part of you wants this to happen."

Poseidon crossed his arms. "I don't know. Besides, I hate Athena! I tried to make amends last year, but she doesn't accept it when my son proposes to her daughter. Even she must know that they love each other," he said.

Hephaestus groaned. "Don't get me started. When your son blew up my forge in Mount St. Helens, that Athena child kept babbling about how she wants to know if he's alive or not. How she's been having feelings for him and all that love talk. I can't stand all this love talk for so long, yet I still love my wife, even if she's going out with that blockhead," he said. "Anyway, why don't you get with Athena?"

"Because she's a know-it-all! She makes me feel stupid, especially when it comes to my son. Especially my son. She thinks that he was born with a premature brain or something, and how I was lucky to fall for an intelligent mortal woman," Poseidon said. "Besides, she wanted to give him a box with a brain in it, saying that she finally found it! Sometimes I want to pitch myself off of Olympus every time she makes that joke!"

The blacksmith shook his head, and screwed the final bolt in his project. He picked up the object, and walked over to the god of the seas. "Lose the arm for a minute," he said.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, but willed his arm to disappear. Hephaestus grinned as he approached Poseidon's missing arm. In his hands was a metal forearm with sharpened fingers. The end had over a hundred nerve endings hanging off of it.

The nerve endings immediately locked on to Poseidon's stub, and sank into his skin. Droplets of Ichor oozed out, but Poseidon felt little to no pain. He pushed the arm further into the stub, and then twisted it. There was a loud click as the arm shifted into place. "Try to move your fingers a little bit," he said.

Poseidon looked confused, but he willed the fingers to move. Sure enough, the metallic fingers moved without a problem. He stared at the arm in shock, and looked up at Hephaestus. "Why did you build this?"

He shrugged. "Apollo and I were walking around in the mortal world, and he stumbled upon an amputee. He had hooks for hands, and he was having a little difficulty. So, Apollo and I teamed up and thought of a new way for the physically disabled mortals. He suggested making metallic nerve endings so it's easier for the wearer to move around," he said. "I actually had fun building this because of the leg."

Just to prove his point, Hephaestus swung his leg around. A few gears grinded against the surface, but Hephaestus ignored it. In fact, he grinned when they did that. Poseidon moved the hand around a little bit more, and was in awe at the arm. He moved the wrist around, and it seemed to move just fine. All of a sudden, the wrist locked up, and sparks flew everywhere. Hephaestus growled as the sparks landed on his beard.

Hephaestus grabbed the arm, and twisted it to unlock it. The arm came off with a hiss as the nerve endings fell. Ichor from Poseidon's stub of an arm quickly disappeared, and his real arm returned. "I have to re-oil the wrist and configure the hydraulics before I finish it," he mumbled. "Anyway, I think you should look past that."

"Like how you look past Hera throwing you off Olympus?" Poseidon asked.

Hephaestus gave him a death glare. "Yeah, like Hera throwing me off Olympus. Anyway, Athena won't be such a know-it-all if you actually try to keep up. You told me that the sea is untamed and answers to no one. It sounds like to me that the sea needs to show her that it means something. Not just a big bowl of water," he said. "Maybe crack open a few books. I'm sure that you can keep up with her if you actually do that."

Poseidon pondered this for a moment. Keeping up with the goddess of wisdom could benefit him, and maybe lessen the tension between them. "Sounds like a good idea, but the last time I did that, I was buried under Shakespeare for a while," he said.

Hephaestus chuckled. "Just give it another go. I'm sure you will—"

Before he could finish, Poseidon just dropped everything, and took off. He flew out of the forge in Olympus, and through the town. Hephaestus shook his head. "Seriously Aphrodite? I wasn't done giving him a pep talk," he said.

Suddenly, the misty image of the goddess of love appeared in the forges. "Oh, but you know that won't work. Besides, I already got Athena headed his way. Face it honey, you're not a people person, much," she said.

Hephaestus smirked at his wife. "Try to let them fall for each other naturally. You know Poseidon will not stop until he proves to Athena that he can be smart as well," he said.

"And Athena will finally learn to love. Not just by brain, but by heart. I will prove to you that I will bring those two together. My magic, my influence, my power," she said.

"But let them love naturally. If you force them, you will have to hold the spell for eternity, and I doubt you would want to focus all of your power on just them," he said.

Aphrodite just smiled. "We'll see how things will hold up. Ta ta," she said. Then she vanished.

Hephaestus sighed and shook his head. He continued to screw the bolts together in his metal arm. "May Tyche guide you, Poseidon," he mumbled to himself.

A few seconds later, there was a loud crash followed by a loud curse at the god of the sea.

* * *

**A/N: I'll end it at there, and the next chapter will be Athena. It will lead up to their first run-in. By the way, I have thought up three new stories for the future, and I will share these ideas by the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy them as much as I enjoyed thinking about them. Two of them won't have much of a plot, but the third one will. Let me say this about the third, some old faces will return and it will be a two-part story. Meaning that it will happen twice.**

**Percy: So old faces return? I wonder who it will be.**

**Annabeth: I have an idea. I hope I'm wrong.**

**Me: Well, don't blurt it out. I want my readers to figure it out with or without the awesome deduction powers of Athena. By the way, Sherlock Holmes is a child of Athena, right?**

**Annabeth: I think so. I don't keep track on all of her children.**

**Me: Ok, I thought you would know, but oh well. Anyway, please review, and submit your guesses to my inbox, or include them in your reviews.**

**-Unknown**


	4. Confessions of a Sea God

Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for favoring and following my story (stalkers) (: Umm, about a week ago, something interrupted the building of this chapter.**

**Me: Megaranger66: So that was you who crashed into the wall of this story?! Um, I actually laughed when I read that, but I hope you like this chapter.**

**Vivi007: Thank you for that, but I do see a lot of Pothena fanfictions out there that are pretty good, but thank you for reading this one.**

**Thaichick7: Thank you and I do believe I updated right now.**

**Me: I plan to respond to some reviews as I progress, so be on the lookout if I mention you in here.**

**Percy: I had to brace up that wall because Megaranger66 crashed into it. Annabeth shrieked when that happened.**

**Annabeth: Ugh, please stop saying that. *Aaaccchhoooo!*  
**

**Me: Sick?**

**Annabeth: I hate this time of year! Everybody gets sick!**

**Me: I'll make sure we have something for you. Percy and I tried to mix some medicines lately, and some of them actually work.**

**Annabeth: Oh gods!**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Percy: I'm actually going to keep Annabeth company until she has the strength to move around. Normally, she never gets sick.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Athena POV:

After I teleported out of the throne room, I decided to walk around for a little bit. I swear, that Kelp Head god of the Sea gets on my nerves so much, I just want to run him through with a spear. But no, father wouldn't like that. That Roman hurricane is getting closer, and he's having a tough time to divert it from its path. I expect it to make landfall soon, and I hope the mortals are prepared.

Ever since we were released from Tartarus, a lot more wise people suddenly appeared. The mind was actually at work in the world, and common sense was everywhere. Oh how I loved that book. It reminds me of everything Poseidon isn't. I spend more time in the mortal world now with the release of books, theories, scientific discoveries, and thinkers. At least something changed.

As I was walking through Olympus, I happen to notice a library on the top of the hill. Strange that the library was built near Aphrodite's garden, but I guess my daughter thought it was cleaver to show her love of learning. I smirked at her joke. I shrugged and proceeded to the library.

_**Time Lapse!**_

When I entered the library, I was in awe. The architecture was amazing! Greek and Roman columns were everywhere. Banners of each of our symbols of power were hanging from the ceiling, and the bookshelves were arranged in the form of the Omega. I love that letter for some reason, I guess it's because my father thought of it. There were godlings and demigods walking around and browsing through different books, sitting and discussing different forms of literature, and studying for their education.

I looked around, and there was an old lady sitting at the service desk. She had white hair and old, green eyes. She smiled at me, and her teeth were perfectly white. I smirked and approached her.

She smiled at me. "Welcome, Lady Athena. How may I help you today?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm just wondering when this was built," I said.

Normally, I would've known about its construction, but it just showed up out of the blue. "Your daughter finished it last week, but told me to keep it a secret from you until the grand opening. I guess you were absent when we opened it," she said.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I was here all last week, and I didn't hear of this grand opening. "May I interest you in our Independent Thinkers of the World section? Or maybe the Future Architects of the World section that just opened up a few days ago?"

I smiled and asked her where the section was. She pointed to a far section of the library and disappeared in a whisk of golden smoke.

I looked around for a few hours, taking in all the literature. All the books were lined with gold, and the wording was sewn in silver. I read everything from _True Secrets of Area 51_ to _Operation Desert Storm: The Deluxe Edition_. I must say, I can't believe that mortals never thought that aliens lived on the planet. I mean, come on! It's pretty obvious, but every chapter I read, I see the same name over and over. _Lightning_.

I decided to check out the book along with 50 others I found. Unfortunately, I don't have 5 other hands, so I had to stack them all up on each other so I can return to my temple in one trip. I know I can teleport them over, but my temple isn't so far away from here. I can easily walk from here to there without wasting any energy.

When I walked up to the librarian, I noticed that she had something in her hand. A necklace with a silver owl on it. It looks familiar, very familiar. Before I could ask her about it, she quickly put it away and turned her attention to me.

"Oh wow, will I be expecting this every time you come by?" she asked.

I nodded and set the books on the table. "Oh my. Oh, you got _True Secrets of Area 51?_ It's a good read, a real page turner," she said.

I nodded, and she scanned all of the books. "All of them are due in two weeks on the 15th, so I hope you enjoy them," she said.

I picked up all of the books, and walked out the door. A godling opened the door for me with a sweet smile on his face. "Lady Athena," he said. Then he bowed.

I set the books down, and patted the godling's head. He rose up, and handed me a black box. "A special package from Lord Poseidon," he said.

I frowned. Last time Poseidon gave me something, it exploded in my face. I take the small box, and thanked the godling. I set the box on top of the books, and walked out of the library.

_**Time Lapse**_

I walked down the hall to my temple. We had our temples set up, so they all were in a hallway, but our balconies would be what demigods would see. This would be our private entrance since no one really knows about it except us.

The black box was sliding on the cover of one of the books, and I was afraid of dropping it. If it was another bomb, I wouldn't hear the end of it. Or worse, it could be a spider.

I reached for my doorknob, but before I could grab it, something crashed into me. The books flew in all directions. I fell to the ground and groaned in pain. "WHO DARES—?"

Before I could finish, I found myself staring into the eyes of Poseidon. He seemed dazed and confused when he came too, and I felt my face turn red. Mainly because he was on top of me, and our noses were practically touching.

"POSEIDON?! WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING?!" I demanded.

"I don't know! All I remember is talking to Hephaestus about something in his forges. What are you doing?"

Before I could say anything, he froze. He looked down, and back up at my grey eyes. His sea-green eyes looked so much like the sea. So deep and mysterious. Also very wise, even though he seems to have the IQ of a shovel sometimes. Still, the things he must've seen and the storms he must've conjured over the years. The monsters he must've fought under the sea during the Titan War.

I squirmed, and discovered something awkward. I looked down between our bodies, and I blushed even more. Oh gods, this is embarrassing.

Apparently, he noticed as well, and moved that part of his body off of me. "Athena, I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean—"

"Oh shut up. This was obviously planned!" I said.

He sighed and muttered something under his breath. He got off of me, and offered his hand for me. I hesitated, but grabbed his hand. It felt so soft actually. For a man, I mean. He lifted me up with a little too much strength, and I crashed into him. He steadied me by grabbing my waist.

After a moment of awkwardly standing too close to him, he let go, and we both blushed. "So, um, sorry?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Before I could help him, he looked down and noticed all of my books scattered across the hall. "Oh Us, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help."

He quickly grabbed all the books, and stacked them all according to the alphabet. I stared at him in disbelief, and opened the door. "Um, thanks Poseidon," I said.

He nodded at me, and entered my temple. He spotted my desk, and set about 20 of my books down there. The other 20 on my bedside, and the last 10 in front of my bookcase. He looked up at me with embarrassment in his eyes. "Um, I should probably leave. I don't want to screw anything else up," he said.

He quickly walked toward the door, but stopped him. "Wait, you're welcome to stay for a little bit," I said.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, 'thena, but I don't want to cause trouble again. Besides, I don't want to be reminded of my biggest mistake," he said.

Oh, he remembers the little incident with Medusa. "I guess it's too late to offer an explanation to that, isn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, you have an explanation?"

He nodded. I motioned for him to take a seat on my bed. I pulled out a chair, and sat across from him. "Well shoot, Kelp Head," I said.

He chuckled, and looked down. "I, um, was out on a date with Medusa. I took her to my realm, and we decided to have some drinks. Everything was quiet, so I thought 'Why not? Every god needs to have a little bit of fun', you know?"

I nodded. "Anyway, when I had my back turned for a minute, she slipped something into my goblet. I didn't notice until it was too late. She spoke an incantation of some sort, and next thing I remember, I wake up in your temple surrounded by three gorgons and an angry goddess of wisdom."

I raised an eyebrow. "I kept trying to tell you, but we would always fight about something. Soon, I forget about everything, and I leave the situation in the dust." Then he buried his head in his hands and sighed.

Suddenly, everything makes sense. The feelings of resentment toward me suddenly came into light. I never let him speak before; always shooting him down before he could say anything. "Poseidon, is this true?"

He nodded. "I'm so sorry, I should've let you explain it earlier," I said.

He shrugged, and looked up at me. "I've been wondering if we could start over. Start fresh, and hopefully end this bloody war against each other," he said.

I was actually surprised when he said that. "Um, sure. So, truce?"

He nodded, and we shook hands. "Truce," he said.

I smiled. "Good, now get out of my temple," I said with a smile on my face.

He smirked. "Sure, Owl Face."

I smacked him on the arm, and he laughed as he fled from my temple. I shook my head, and reached for a book.

* * *

Aphrodite POV:

"This-this is impossible!" I shrieked.

I saw that whole episode unfold from my mirror. My magic was supposed to make them confess their love and have a make out session. Instead, I get a confession and a peace treaty?! No one has ever resisted my magic before. I slumped in my chair and pouted.

"I guess this is a start. Might as well start from somewhere," I muttered.

I picked out my lipstick from my makeup case, and applied it carefully. "I can't believe those two actually made up instead of made out. I wanted to see some of that."

I check my reflection, and smiled. "Well, at least he cleared the air a little bit. Now to really get down to business. I'm going to need some serious help for this one," I muttered to myself. "But where to start?"

I sat there, in front of my mirror. Athena was reading her books again, boooorrring! But something makes me think that she's actually happier than I ever have seen her. Something sparked though, something like the flames of passion. Although, I did love that little collision earlier. Oh they were so embarrassed!

"Ah, there's an idea! No, I can't have godlings appearing suddenly. Not yet anyway," I muttered.

I tapped my mirror, and images of every single possibility appeared. Some of them really caught my eye, but I need them to slowly confess their love, not bond them in holy matrimony because of something someone overlooked. I don't want to be hunted down because of that. Oh, speaking of hunted down, I wonder how Thalico is doing.

I waved my hand over my mirror, and the images of the son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus appeared. They were t some rock concert somewhere, and the both of them seemed to have a good time there. Not my idea of a date, but oh well. Green Day just had to get in the way, didn't they?

I sighed, and turned off my mirror. "Those two will really be a challenge for me," I said, "But I think I'll survive."

I got out of my seat, and flashed off.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know in your reviews. I also thought up the end to my series. At least 3 more books before I finish it all. I hope you'll like them as much as I will, but I need to finish this one, **_**The hunt for Percy Jackson, **_**and **_**Book 2: Back in time**_**. The Thalico story will be posted after all of this is done, I hope. What do you think Aphrodite will do next? Take your guess in your reviews _por favor?_  
**

**Percy: I probably shouldn't mention the open window in chapter 5, huh?**

**Me: Jackson!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. A request by the Sea God

Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating over the past two weeks. Things haven't been going exactly as planned, but I hope this makes up for that. Before I begin, I must address the events that occurred on Friday. At Sandy Hooks Elementary School, a horrible tragedy occurred. Many were lost, and the monster responsible was vanquished. Unfortunately, many families are now incomplete. I express my deepest condolences to the families of the victims of this horrible tragedy. I speak for all of us on Fanfiction when I say that our prayers will go to them. I don't wish this on anyone, and I hope that they be blessed in Heaven.**

**When I first heard about this, I teared up and anger started to boil inside me. I cannot believe that there would be someone so cruel as to attack children before they could start on the road to their destiny. Its just-it's just so sad to even think about this.**

**Percy: Do I still need to be here?**

**Me: it's your choice.**

**Annabeth: He's a little upset over what happened.**

**Me: I heard something about him causing a storm.**

**Annabeth: More like a hurricane/tsunami in the Sea of Monsters. He nearly destroyed Circe's Island and the Isle of the Cyclops in one attack. He was so mad.**

**Percy: Correction: I'm still mad. *sigh* I need a metal training dummy. I have a feeling that I will be letting out all of my anger on that.**

**Me: Dude, violence isn't the answer. In fact, I think you need to take a deep breath, and concentrate on all things good.**

**Percy: *sigh* you're right. I need some alone time for a little while.**

**Annabeth: Maybe some meditation will do you good. Do you want me to be there for you?**

**Percy: It's ok.**

**Annabeth: :'(**

**Me: Don't worry Annabeth; he just needs some time to himself. Here, I'll start us off. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Annabeth: I hope he's ok.**

**Me: Me too.**

Athena POV:

It's been almost a week since Poseidon and I made that truce. As a matter of fact, it's really been peaceful without all that hatred toward him. I guess I've devoted all of my time and energy in trying to bringing him down, and I've missed so much. Like Artemis accepting that Seaweed Brain as a male. In a way, I guess, I like how he makes my daughter happy, even if he almost dies every other month.

I was sitting in my temple reading another book from my last trip to the library. It was a book that had something to do with the Empire State Building being rebuilt. All I know so far that it was damaged in 2022 and it was a part of my daughter's plan called Project: Chase. I'm really proud of her.

The hurricane outside was really brewing now. Poseidon told us yesterday that there is really no stopping it now. Luckily, mortals were smart enough to evacuate the entire island of New York. The whole East Coast was basically deserted until the hurricane passes. The hurricane was expected to make landfall in about a few days, and Zeus said something about trying to reverse the wind direction to weaken the hurricane.

Cumulonimbus clouds boomed outside as the pre-hurricane storm rocked the city. Hermes was recovering in the hospital wing because of what he did almost 3,000 years ago. Something about Artemis being born first and Hermes making Apollo think that he was actually born first. I think he deserved it.

I was just about done with _Secrets of the Battle of New York _when a knock came from my door. "Who is it?"

"An injured mailman with a delivery," Hermes called from outside.

I grinned as I got up to answer the door. On the other side was in fact Hermes, but he had an arm sling. He was dressed in his normal mailman attire. In his hand was a single envelope. I knew it was from Poseidon because of its sea-green color. "I guess you know who this is from?" he asked.

I nodded. "Strange. Normally, he never sends you any mail, and I should know. Anyway, here you go." He handed me the envelope. "Oh, and I just want to know one thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "You two aren't smitten for each other, are you?"

I turned red. "Get out of here!"

"I have every right to ask. So, you both won't be expecting anytime soon, right?"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

His eyes widened. He turned around, and just bolted down the hall. I shook my head and smirked as I closed the door. The writing was clearly in Poseidon's handwriting.

Athena,

After a week of being friends, I've decided to show you my power of the sea. What a better way than experiencing a hurricane first hand. It is truly a remarkable experience and I wish to share it with you. Meet me in Central Park in 10 minutes, and don't worry, the mortals are gone and you will be protected. This is my gift to you for forgiving me for something that I didn't do.

Poseidon

P.S. Bring that black box with you

I must admit, I blushed when I read that. I normally don't expect this from anybody, although, I haven't really been this happy since my son crossed the Delaware. Still, a chance to feel what Poseidon feels in storms like this? I doubt I will ever be able to feel a storm like this ever again.

I crumpled up the letter, and grabbed the black box. Over the past week, I've been trying to get the thing to open, but there was no lid. It was just a black cube. I tried everything, except my father's Master Bolt. I don't remember the last time I tried using that, but I do remember blowing something up because of it.

I looked out into the storm brewing outside my temple and smiled. My first time experiencing a hurricane, and this was going to be big. I flashed out of my temple to meet with Poseidon.

_**Time Lapse**_

I appeared sitting on the bench in Central Park. Immediately, I felt very cold and very warm at the same time. The winds were slowly, but gradually, picking up. I looked around, and the clouds were as thick as my father's head. Believe me, in my younger years, I needed to earn the title of Goddess of Wisdom by being a bit stupid. Hey, being young and stupid will eventually lead you to a life of being old and wise.

Being a teenager godling, it's always the same thing. Listen to Zeus, pay attention to your studies, and what not. Mortals think that I was born from Zeus' split head in full battle armor, but that wasn't the full story because nobody ever confirmed it with me or my father. Hehe, I like the attention of being the 'warrior at birth' goddess though. I remember the time when I got Odysseus to humiliate Achilles, but father hasn't forgiven me for that one. Hey, they're legends, not facts.

Anyway, I looked around, searching for Poseidon. As I walked, I decided to take in the scenery a little bit. I've been to Central Park before, and it looked so different then. If you took a picture of Central Park then and now, you would clearly see the difference. For example, there were man-made hills all over the place. All the trashcans in the park were replaced with braziers, and there were more benches along the trail.

I noticed on the first night of our return to the world that the pollution in the world was fading quickly. The smog was cleared up and I got to see more constellations than before. Artemis was happy when she saw her Huntress walking across the sky, searching for her next hunt. Hercules was fading, but for good reason, according to the son of Poseidon. It just felt cleaner than before, and that's what I liked.

Electric lamps were replaced with gas lamps that actually required a flame. Carriages were abandoned along the trail, which made me want to hijack one of them. First problem is finding a few horses to pull them. Next is upholding the title of Goddess of Wisdom, although a lot of people must realize that even a goddess must have a little bit of fun.

After a few more minutes, I finally spotted Poseidon. He had his back turned to me and looked deep in thought. He had a fishing pole strapped to his back, and I knew that it was actually his trident. The black box felt warm in the palm of my hand as I approached him. He wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. His black hair was dancing in the wind. He actually looked handsome, but then I realized something.

_Stupid Aphrodite! _I thought to myself. _Leave me alone!_

_**Oh honey, you're such a bore, but this is not my magic. You really are feeling this, and I'm just watching**__._ She said in my head.

_I don't care, leave me alone!_

_**But honey, you are feeling this for real. I have nothing to do with this. Enjoy your time with Poseidon!**_

Before I could stop her, she just disappeared from my thoughts. She really gets on my nerves sometimes. Like the time she asked Hecate to make fake spiders and infest my temple with them. Her plan was to get Poseidon to come to the rescue, but he never showed up. It turns out that she accidentally sent him to that mortal Sally person, who I approved at the time.

I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts, and walked toward Poseidon. Before I could speak, he spoke up. "Welcome to the midst of Hurricane _Romana_," he called out.

I smiled. "I really don't feel the energy of the hurricane," I told him.

He turned to me and smiled. "Because you haven't received my blessing yet. You need my power to feel Neptune's hurricane." He held out his hand at me. "The box, please?"

I slowly gave him the box. He twisted the lid a quarter of an inch, and pulled the lid off of it. I stared at it in shock as he solved the one puzzle I couldn't. "How'd you do that?"

He smiled at me. "My gift, my magic," he said. "What, did I stump the great Wisdom Goddess, whose son created the Rubix Cube?"

I raised an eyebrow, but I shrug. It's actually good to admit my mistakes, but that doesn't mean I will let him get the better of me again. He grabbed something from the box, and tossed it away. "Close your eyes real quick," he said.

I gave him a confused look, but I do anyway. Next thing I know, I am covered in blue dust. Poseidon started to chuckle as I opened my eyes. Immediately, the air began to chill as my anger rose.

"YOU KELP HEAD! I KNEW THAT WAS ANOTHER TRICK!" I yelled at him.

He smiled. "Give it a minute to explain 'Thena. This is a special po—," he said.

"WHY DID I EVEN COME ANYWAY? I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS LAST WEEK!"

"Athena, please, calm down."

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

Then he smiled at me. "Can you feel it? The hurricane," he said.

I was about to summon my owls, but I didn't. Instead, something else entered my mind. From here, I felt it ripping the coast apart. I felt the salt water rise as the hurricane drew nearer. He actually did it. He probably got Hecate to help him out with this.

He nodded at me. "That's right. You can feel the power of the hurricane from here too. You can feel that it is too strong for me in my Greek form, and my Roman form will not comply. Can you feel all that power?"

I raised my eyebrows in amazement. "Yes. I actually feel it."

He smirked. "Over the past 2,000 years, I summoned the strongest hurricanes by accident and on purpose all over the world. I have felt every single hurricane, including the Roman ones. Oh, the Roman hurricanes were so simple to conjure, but very hard to eliminate. With this hurricane, I'm afraid; it will be the biggest I ever unleashed."

I closed my eyes, and the images of the hurricane flooded my head. He was right; this hurricane was the biggest I've ever seen. It looked huge in my mind, and I bet it's even larger from a mortal's perspective. "I've been trying to push the currents back, but the hurricane is fighting me. I wanted you to experience a small portion of my power so you can understand that being the Sea God is difficult."

My eyes widened. "And here I thought that you had it easy controlling H2O." I said.

He tilted his head in confusion. I sighed because even the Sea God needed a lesson in water. "That means water."

"I know. I'm confused because you thought it was easy for me, but it's ok. Sometimes, I look forward to a challenge. There is another reason why I've allowed you to feel this hurricane. I think you can help me stop this hurricane from reaching land. Or at least, divert it."

"How so?"

"I was hoping you would help me. See, this hurricane is too powerful for me. I think I can divert it to cooler waters, but I need you help with this." I smiled. In the past, I would've never admitted it, but I always wanted to stop a hurricane. I actually know how to since I've read about the ocean currents. "Will you help me?" he asked.

"Sure, but I make the plans. You enforce them. Deal?" I asked.

He extended his hand. "Deal."

We shook hands, and this was actually was the first time we held hands. His hand must've been wrapped in seaweed because it felt so soft. Strange because you don't expect that from a guy. I closed my eyes, and focused more on the storm headed our way. I have several ideas already playing in my mind, but it will also need Zeus to play a part in it.

I opened my eyes, and realized that I was still holding his hand. Poseidon smiled at me. "I think it's a little early to be holding hands, don't you? I think that we have to actually be in love with each other before we move this quick," he said with a wicked grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Only you would point that out."

We both chuckled. Little did I know that Aphrodite actually did have plans for the both of us, and we were going to end up together in the future. Even that's a little crazy, but I can't be in love with Poseidon, can I?

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. I hope to update more since Winter Break is coming up, so expect a few more updates very soon. Again, I apologize for the delay, but I hope to keep writing until I have finished my little series. Once this is done, then it will probably be one shot from there on. Thank you and good night. Leave me your reviews and what you would expect to happen in the next chapter. I hope I have more time for this, so stay tuned.**

**Again, I am so sorry for taking so long to update and I hope you understand. Thank you, and good night.**

**-Unknown**


	6. My nerves are finally shot

Chapter 6

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating! Things have been really busy lately, and I didn't have any time to really think. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I know that this is a bit late, but some things came up again, and I'm glad to put this out there. Things are pretty busy over here. Percy and Annabeth have looked at their third college this past week, Thalia was with Nico in the Underworld (He said something about showing her what he does down there), and Athena kept yelling at me for even thinking this story up.**

**Athena: Poseidon and I don't belong together! It's like putting fire and water together!**

**Me: And what happens when we mix fire and water?**

**Athena: Steam, of course.**

**Me: And steam is used to power machines. It's a cleaner alternative to smoke.**

**Athena: But it's a greenhouse gas, which is slowly but painfully harming the environment.**

**Me: I thought we settled this about global warming.**

**Athena: *scoffs* Mortals and their global warming.**

**Me: Welcome to my world. Anyway, I don't own PJO or HoO. All I pretty much own is hurricane **_**Romana**_

**Athena: And this stupid plot.**

**Me: Lady Athena, I've known people who hated my guts, and later turned into some really good friends. I put the past behind me, so why can't you? It was a series of arguments that are thousands of years old. Get over it!**

***Owls attack***

**Me: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

* * *

Zeus POV:

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT THE UNDERWORLD WOULD BE A HAPPIER PLACE IF YOU ATE CEREAL!" Demeter shouted.

"QUIT PESTERING ME, WOMAN! I DON'T WANT TO EAT CEREAL! IT'S NOTHING BUT FLAKES THAT SEEM TO MOVE BY THEMSELVES, AND THE UNDERWORLD ISN'T GOING TO BE A HAPPIER PLACE IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!" Hades retorted.

"WILL YOU AT LEAST TRY IT?"

"WHY SHOULD I?! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR BLASTED CEREAL!"

I sighed as I tuned them out. Since this hurricane is something we all should worry about, I've called Hades up here and asked him to spend a few days up here. Unfortunately, he brought his problems up here, mainly Demeter and her usual rants about him eating cereal and what not. I mean goddess of agriculture, that's important in her eyes. It was fine until some mortal got the idea that cereal was the best way to get people to eat more wheat and barley. In her eyes, that's the most important thing on her mind.

This meeting started at around noon, and we all have been sitting here, listening to their rants for hours. We haven't even gotten on topic yet, and it's almost nightfall.

"IF YOUR FATHER WERE HERE RIGHT NOW, HE WOULD HAPPILY AGREE WITH ME!" Demeter shouted again.

"IF FATHER WERE HERE, HE'D HAVE US ALL THROWN INTO TARTARUS, WHICH SOUNDS LIKE A BETTER PLACE TO BE THAN AROUND YOU!" Hades finished.

Demeter's eyes widened and she started to tear up. She started silently sobbing while Artemis started comforting her. "He doesn't mean that, don't you Hades?" she asked.

"You want the truth?"

I sighed. "Way to make it worse, brother. Speaking of brother, where is Poseidon?" I asked.

Apparently, no one noticed that he was in the throne room. Everyone was looking around the room, looking for my brother. The only person who wasn't looking was Apollo, who seemed to be lost in thought. "I saw him leave about an hour ago. Something about an appointment or something," Apollo said.

"He should've stayed. If we had to bear this constant arguing for hours without end, then he should've as well."

"Well, you can't blame him. I saw him run away with some woman before they disappeared," he said.

I sighed. "And here I thought you were bad. Did you see who it was?" I asked.

Apollo paled. He shifted in his seat, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Apollo. Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Um, well, uh," he muttered. "You see, uh, he was with your daughter when I last saw him," he said.

"Athena?"

Aphrodite held back a squeal while Ares growled. "Probably going to kill each other to spare us another 2,000 years of bickering," he said.

Apollo shifted in his seat again. "Actually, they were holding hands when I last saw them."

Immediately, I felt my anger starting to boil. First my mortal daughter decides to run away with Hades' son, and now my Athena was running off with Poseidon, my own brother?! "Where did they go?" I asked through gritted teeth.

* * *

Poseidon POV:

A few months ago, the idea of running off with the Goddess of Wisdom was the stupidest idea anyone would have ever suggested to me. Today, it seems to be not a problem with me. The other day, I showed her the powers of the hurricane, so today I decided to show her Montauk Beach. I went ahead and got rid of all of the spider nests in the cabin and I made it inaccessible to my son and Sally. Last thing I need is an interruption from them. Oh how awkward things would get if they found me here with Athena, my ex arch-nemesis.

When I asked her to join me here, she said that this will be pure business. She said that if I did something that wasn't considered business, we could forget about this whole truce and let New York turn into Atlantis. Only this time, she would be ruling it. The truth is, I want to get to know Athena a little bit more. Ever since the Attins incident, we never shared a civilized conversation with each other. Never a minute alone to talk about random things or about our children and what they do. Hey, my son discovered the remains of her son's sunken ship. The _Titanic _was the last straw with Athena because she thought I caused that iceberg to suddenly appear and doom those souls. I had nothing to do with that iceberg, but she didn't want to hear it.

Anyway, when we entered through the front door, business was starting. Athena turned the nearby table into a command base with weather machines and thermometers. She started to spread out underwater charts and maps of the region. According to her, the hurricane was expected to pass us first, so we needed to stop it here. Her wind machines started to spin like crazy. "Kelp head, get over here," she said.

I sighed and walked toward her. I leaned over her shoulder as she straightened her maps. "Where is the hurricane right now?" she asked me.

I scanned the map and pointed near the shore. "Here, which means that it should make landfall in a few hours," I said. "Most of the water can be stopped, and its power can be weakened, but I can't stop the wind."

"I can have my father help us out with that. Ok, you can set up whirlpools around here, slowing down the hurricane/ tsunami," she said.

Over the past few days, the hurricane was able to build up so much energy; it started to make a tsunami. The whirlpools would be considered the front lines to stop the energy before it gets to shore. That way, there would only be a mild flooding while Zeus stops the wind from taking down the buildings. If I cannot stop the tsunami, Athena decided that we can rip this storm apart. I can divert the waters completely and the wind will not be strong enough to be considered a hurricane. Although, it has to get real close because I can't focus that far out on land.

"You do realize that we are playing with nature here, right? Greece vs. Rome in nature, and we all know that they are evenly matched," I said. "Besides, you are not immune to the ocean like I am. I can't guarantee your safety if we fail."

Athena sighed. "I know you mean well, Poseidon, but we need to work together on this. I have everything figured out based on scientific knowledge. This hurricane is a stage 2 with Tsunami waves hitting a height of 7 feet. Winds are raging at 120 miles per hour, and with the water levels the way they are, if we don't stop this tsunami, everything will be underwater. Poseidon, we must be ready for this," she said.

I sighed. "Right, ok. The hurricane will not be here until at least midnight, so get some rest. I'll wake you up when the times passes by," I offered. "Rest that big brain of yours."

She smiled. "I could use a good rest, but you need the energy more than me."

"No! I have handled countless years of no sleep, and I never lost power! I can handle another few hours of no sleep," I retorted. Immediately after that, I regretted it.

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean no sleep?"

I sighed, and backed into a couch. Athena followed me, and sat beside me. "There is no way you are where you are without sleep. It's not wise to not sleep," she said.

I forced my eyes shut, then opened them. "Have you ever fallen in love with a mortal?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Only when they prove to me that they can really think, but not Aphrodite love. Why?"

I sighed. "When I claimed my son all those years ago, Amphitrite got really upset. I told her that Sally was a special mortal, and I didn't regret my decision to claim him. Triton found out shortly afterward, and threatened to disown himself."

Her eyes widened. "When Percy saved us from Father, they really lost it. She made me feel guilty because I still cared about Sally. Amphitrite wanted a divorce, and guilt haunted me since. No matter what I do, I cannot sleep, but the anger I have toward Amphitrite has fueled my power since."

Athena shook her head. "You can't have hatred fueling your powers. It won't end right if you let her get to you. You fathered a hero who saved the world twice, brought peace to my daughter, and managed to unite Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. If Amphitrite hates you for that, it's only because she wanted Triton to be the hero. She may've wanted Triton to rise and rule the seas, but since you favorite Percy more, his future is looking bleak. Don't regret fathering Percy," she said.

I smiled. "Well, I will never regret fathering Percy. I'm glad that he fell in love with your daughter, and I want to see them get married one day," I confessed.

She smiled. "I want to see them get married too. I guess I've been blind of their relationship and I guess they really do love each other. I'm sorry for all the torment I've caused you in the past," she said.

I smiled right there. In the past, I always wanted Athena begging me for forgiveness because she finally realized that I was stronger than her. This time, we both realized that we were evenly matched for years. She inched closer toward me, and I followed suit. "You may be a little hell raiser—"

"Little?!"

I smiled. "Sorry. BIG hell raiser, but you always were my chain to sanity. Thank you," I said.

She smiled, and she started doing what I never thought was possible. She closed her eyes, and leaned in. We were centimeters apart when a bright light entered the room. "POSEIDON!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Leave your reviews if you want to read more.**

**Athena: That will never happen!**

**Me: Even the coldest hearts can warm up to the truth.**

**Athena: … … … You are really pushing it, aren't you?**

**Me: Lady Athena, just stop. This story is fanFICTION! Fiction, as in, not real!**

**Athena: You got a point.**

**Me: But still. Try to get along with Poseidon. He's not devil spawn, you know that.**

**Athena: Fine, but if anything happens, I'm coming after you.**

**Me: Now I fear for my life. REVIEW!**


	7. The truth comes out

Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for not updating! Still, things are getting pretty busy over here and it's getting a bit hard to think. Luckily, this chapter will make up for it. When you look through different Pothena stories, you don't see a lot of action in them. Sorry, but it's true. I hope you like this.**

**Ares: Normally, I don't like reading, but BRING ON THE ACTION!**

**Me: I am starting to miss Hera now.**

**Hera: Am I supposed to be offended?**

**Me: Probably. Ares has been getting on my nerves for the past week. Hey Air-head, mind keeping the music down?!**

**Ares: PUNK!**

**Me: *ahem* Anyway! I hope you enjoy this little chapter. Remember to leave a review about them by clicking that little button down there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

3rd POV:

"POSEIDON!"

Poseidon and Athena jumped apart as the light faded. Standing in the middle of the room was a very angry King of the Gods. The Master Bolt was in his hand, and outside, a lightning storm started to pick up speed. It was then when Poseidon realized what was actually going on. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"Brother, what are you doing he—"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, POSEIDON! YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO TRY TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S VIRGIN OATH?!" Zeus boomed.

"Brother." He turned to Athena. "I-I—"

"SILENCE!" Thunder boomed outside. The winds started to pick up, shaking the cabin back and forth. "I WAS ABLE TO TURN A BLIND EYE WHEN YOU TWO FOUGHT, BUT WHEN YOU PLOT TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S OATH, THAT'S WHEN THINGS GET REAL!"

"Brother, please! Try to understand that I will not force Athena into something she doesn't want to do. You have no right to accuse me of trying to ruin her eternal life!" Poseidon retorted.

"Oh μαλακίες! You've been trying to destroy her life since the Medusa incident! Now get away from my daughter, NOW!" Zeus boomed.

Poseidon opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't. Zeus smiled. "Come, daughter, you've helped Poseidon long enough. Time for you to return to Olympus," he said.

Zeus beckoned her to him. Instead of obeying like the normal Athena would, she stayed on the couch. "No," she said.

A spark of anger flashed in Zeus' eyes. "Um, what?" he asked in a calm voice.

"I said no, father. I'm sorry, but I think you're wrong about Poseidon wiping out my virgin oath. I was actually considering revoking my oath today after this hurricane passes," she said. "I'm staying."

Zeus' eye twitched. The Master Bolt sparked to life in his hand. "So, daughter, how long have you considered this decision?" he asked.

Athena smirked. "For a few weeks. Ever since Poseidon confessed to me what actually happened with Medusa, and how it was her fault that he was in my temple with her. Since then, I've grown to trust him," she said.

Elsewhere, Aphrodite was squealing her make-up off. "Yes! Yes! I finally did it!" she proclaimed for the whole world to hear. "I GOT ATHENA AND POSEIDON TOGETHER! POTHENA!" she cheered.

Outside her temple, dogs were barking and godlings were shouting out into the night sky. "Shut up Aphrodite!"

"Let's not go into another romantic tangent!"

"Is it possible for me to get some rest up here without some Olympian cheering into the sky about something stupid?!"

"Can you whisper your achievement from now on?! My children are trying to sleep!"

All around Olympus, godlings were jeering at Aphrodite because of her squealing. Aphrodite pouted as she slumped into her chair. As she looked in her mirror, she saw everything she achieved in the last few weeks. The new library opening when Athena was around and Poseidon running to her temple. It all went according to plan, but then the real magic happened. Poseidon resisting the lust factor of their run-in, the truth behind the Medusa scandal, and the Poseidon blessing that was given to Athena the previous week. That was all not what Aphrodite had in mind at all. All she wanted was the two to kiss and lock themselves up in Atlantis instead of going on a journey together.

Still, it gave Aphrodite something to think about. The only reason why she dated Ares was because she liked a stronger and cooler god, not some weak blacksmith god. Still, she is the Goddess of Love, and she did fall in love with Hephaestus in the beginning. When Ares came into the picture, however, she fell in love with his reckless behavior. That was something that she never thought about until she started her latest Pothena operation.

"Maybe I should release them from my spell before things get too messy," she wondered to herself.

The mirror was shaking because of Zeus' rage. The scene in front of her was like her favorite story, _Romeo and Juliet_, but this time, the parents found out and want them to break up permanently. Still, she was able to get the two to break down their fighting for a while, and it worked. No need to send Poseidon to the Underworld by his own brother.

Aphrodite made up her mind. She started typing on her table, trying to release the couple from her magic. When she waved her mascara over the mirror, she expected the magic to disappear. Instead, she got the message: **Access Denied!**

"Strange," she mumbled to herself. She tried again, and got the same message. **Access Denied! Access Denied! Access Denied! Low on Make-up!**

"What's going on here?!" she asked herself.

Back on Montauk, the winds were really picking up. The clouds got darker and angrier as lightning flashed in the sky. The sea was raging as well. Angry waves were constantly crashing against the sand with incredible power. It was almost as if the moods of the two brothers were affecting the hurricane. Oh wait, it was. Zeus was still standing on the sand, but it was Athena who approached the King of the Skies, not Poseidon.

Zeus gripped his Master Bolt. "So you want me to revoke your virgin oath to be with my brother?!" Zeus boomed.

Athena looked back at the Sea King. Poseidon was silently telling her to follow Zeus back to Olympus and end this crazy hurricane. As long as she was still safe, it was alright for Poseidon. "Yes," she said, "I don't want to follow this stupid oath anymore. I've lived carefully under your protection, father, and I respect that," she said.

"But?"

"But, I think it's time for you to cut me loose. I can live my life from here now," she said. "Father Zeus, I ask for you to release me."

Zeus' face turned red with anger. Another lightning bolt crashed, nearly destroying the cabin that Poseidon was in. "You ask me to release you?!"

Athena nodded. "Release you? NAY! YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, I DECIDE YOUR FATE!" he boomed. "SO SAYS THE KING OF THE GODS!"

Thunder boomed in the sky. "RETURN TO OLYMPUS AT ONCE, ATHENA! WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS REBELLION IN MY TEMPLE!" Zeus boomed.

Athena looked defeated. Normally, she is never one to just give up, but try to win a battle against your thick-headed father. She walked away, head hung. Poseidon picked up his trident, and ran after her. "Athena, wait!"

Before he could catch up to her, Zeus raised his Master Bolt at his brother. "Not one more step, brother. She is my daughter, and she will do what I ask," he said.

"You're treating her like a little kid, Zeus!" Poseidon boomed.

"She is my daughter! I must protect her from anyone who dares try to break her heart. That's why I suggested the virgin oath all those years ago. To keep her safe until I see fit that she is ready for love," he said. "You may not have a daughter, but I do. I must protect her!"

"What makes you think that I will break her heart?"

Zeus thought about it for a moment. "Your relationships with mortals will drive you two apart until you are nothing to her. I'm protecting her from your desire to be with every woman in the mortal world," he said.

Poseidon's face turned red. "Oh, and you're no better?! You have broken the oath twice, and you even killed a mortal to protect yourself from a prophecy that was supposed to come true! You were able to get around from the River Styx to be with a Hollywood girl, twice!" he boomed. "I fathered a son, and guided him to his destiny, whether he knows it or not!"

Zeus' eyes narrowed. "How dare you!"

"No, how dare you, Zeus. How dare you let this get in the way of everything. You are unfit to rule Olympus!"

That was not supposed to come out of Poseidon's mouth. That was something that no one was supposed to say to the King of the Gods. "Oh, you don't think I'm unfit to rule, huh? I'm an excellent ruler, Poseidon! I guided us to victory against father during the war, I rescued all of you from father's stomach, and I gave you all a new chance to live! I am a great ruler, and I'm making the right choice to keep you two apart. Besides, you don't even love her!"

Poseidon clenched his fists. "You-you're wrong!"

Aphrodite leaned in on her enchanted mirror. "I-I love Athena."

All the godlings on Olympus groaned and cursed as Aphrodite squealed her lungs out on Olympus. Even Chiron at Camp Half-blood was woken up from her squealing. "What on Hades was that?" he murmured.

A second later, all the Aphrodite children started squealing. _This is going to be a long night, _Chiron thought to himself.

Back at the beach, Zeus was clenching his Master Bolt. "You didn't just say it. TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY—"

"I love Athena!" Poseidon boomed. He made his voice heard beyond the roars of the hurricane. Somewhere out there, Athena heard what he just said, and she smiled.

Zeus wasn't happy about that at all. He raised his Master Bolt, letting himself grow to his full form. "You will take that back, Poseidon, or you will be joining your brother in the Underworld!"

Instead of backing down, Poseidon summoned his trident. Zeus sighed. "Lower your weapon, brother."

Poseidon sighed. "I love Athena! Lower your weapon brother. I don't want to fight," he said.

Zeus' eyes started to emit electricity. "Athena has taken a virgin oath, brother. As king of the Olympian council, I have no choice but to silence you for threatening the oath. This is your last warning, Poseidon. Lower your weapon and walk away before its too late!"

Poseidon grinned. "It's already too late." With that, Poseidon swung his trident, and a wave erupted from the prongs. The wave was sent directly to the Lightning King. Zeus responded by firing his Master Bolt.

* * *

**A/N: Battle is coming up. Again, I'm so sorry for keeping you all in the dark for so long. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Farewell!**


	8. The Sky vs The Sea

Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing on **_**Operation: Pothena**_** everyone. The reviews were just amazing, including from some of the guests.**

**Aifos Di Cambri (guest): Thank you for reviewing. I never thought of it as a Romeo and Juliet remake. Thank you for that.**

**Megaranger: No matter how much you try, you won't get past the 4****th**** wall. Although, you might be able to sneak past to the final, if you are truly blessed by Hades and given Annabeth's Hat. Good luck with that.**

**Wisegirl71301: They're siblings, that's why. Both have a different way to love Athena.**

**By the way, I noticed while watching Ariel's Beginning (Long story) that Triton's late wife was named Athena? If anyone else noticed, let me know. That was strange.**

**Athena: EXCUSE ME?!**

**Me: Peace treaty, remember?**

**Poseidon: After this came out, I had to explain to everyone that it's fake and that we weren't getting together.**

**Aphrodite: Even though it was on Valentine's Day. Real good idea Poseidon.**

**Percy: Even I know that it's a bad idea to deny dating rumors during Valentine's Day.**

**Annabeth: When did you start denying rumors of us dating?**

**Percy: When we first got Nico and Bianca.**

**Nico and Bianca: Who said my name?**

**Nico: 0_0**

**Percy: 0_0**

**Annabeth: 0_0**

**Bianca: What?**

**Me: Um. I don't own PJO or HoO. Someone care to explain what's going on here?**

**Bianca: I'd love to tell the story, but you have to first.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

3rd POV:

Every time the sea and sky fight, it almost tears apart the very planet. The sea, which covers about 70% of the world, can move entire nations without a problem. The sky, which keeps everything in check, can level entire buildings and destroy mountains. Remember to never get caught between a battle with the Sea King and the King of Olympus.

Poseidon was thrown far into New York City thanks to a surprise lightning bolt from his brother. He crashed into a building, and slid down to the ground. Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, poured from his leg. Already, the wound was beginning to heal, but it would soon leave a scar.

Poseidon picked himself up with his trident, and steadied himself on the building. Off in the distance, the flying form of Lord Zeus approached Poseidon. In his hands was the great Master Bolt. Zeus raised the bolt, and fired an arc at his brother.

Poseidon raised his trident, and absorbed the lightning bolt from his brother. "I've always wanted to do this," he mumbled to himself.

He thrusted his trident out and the arc of lightning flew out towards the owner. Zeus was apparently vulnerable to his own attacks, as the arc crashed into his chest. He was sent flying into satellite on top of a roof. It exploded upon impact.

Poseidon slumped back down, and held on to his side. An erupting pain clouded his thoughts. _I need to get out of here before it's too late. I need my son,_ he thought.

Unfortunately, Percy and Annabeth disappeared about a month ago (See _Book 2: Back in time_ for details), and haven't been seen since. Apollo and Artemis couldn't find them. Luckily, a mortal approached the Olympian Council and told them where they were. They were in New York, but in a different time period. They were fighting in a brand new war.

Poseidon flashed away from the scene just as a lightning bolt touched down to where he was standing. A second later, Zeus appeared with pure rage on his face. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted into the sky.

Suddenly, Poseidon appeared behind him. "Here"

With a swing of his trident, a wave of sewage water engulfed the Lightning King. He was knocked off of his feet, and sent flying into another building. The Master Bolt fell out of his hands, and fell into by bubble of water. Poseidon willed the bubble toward him. The bubble burst, and the Master Bolt fell to the ground.

Zeus picked himself up, and he jumped from the building to the ground. He willed the Master Bolt to him. He caught it in midair. "There is really no point in fighting in my daughter's name, Poseidon! I suggest you surrender now before you regret it!"

"If I surrender, I will regret it! For the first time in my eternal life, I feel like I'm actually fighting for someone I actually love. You cannot command Athena's life anymore!" Poseidon boomed.

Poseidon raised his trident, and slammed it into the ground. Immediately, the ground shook violently, sending shockwaves toward the King of the Skies. Zeus was no match for the earthquake as he was shaken off of his balance.

With his wounds healed, Poseidon leaped into action.

(**Bets are all in! Megaranger, keep track of them**)

Poseidon jumped into the air, and raised his trident. Immediately, it turned into a very large sword. He brought it down, only to be met by an electric lance. Zeus knocked away Poseidon's sword as he got to his feet. Zeus raised the lance into the air, and called down a bolt of lightning. It struck the Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze tip, and towards the Sea King.

Poseidon leaped out of the way as the lightning bolt struck the ground. He raised his sword, and sank it into the ground. Immediately, the ground began to shake again. Instead of the shockwave hitting him, Zeus simply flew into the air, escaping the attack.

"You cannot seriously think that the same attack will have any effect on me, do you?" he asked. But when he looked down, Poseidon was gone. His eyes went wide, and he searched the area. Poseidon wasn't there.

The only think that was there was a very large hole in the ground. Before Zeus could do anything, a large rumble came from the ground. In an instant, Poseidon shot out of the hole with his trident high, and went for an upper jab at his brother. Even though he was in Zeus' domain, Poseidon still had the upper hand.

The trident prongs came in contact with Zeus's core, and he flew up higher into the air. Poseidon landed on top of an abandoned car with his guard up.

Zeus stopped flying, and raised his lance. He turned it back into his Master Bolt as he boomed. "NOW YOU'VE MADE ME ANGRY, POSEIDON! PREPARE FOR THE END!"

Zeus summoned all of his power, and brought it all down on Poseidon. Because he was so close to the water, Poseidon summoned all the water, and shot it up to meet Zeus. The two powers collided, turning the dark night into a bright day. The bright light was even seen from Camp Half-Blood, but no one noticed.

Zeus roared as his lightning grew stronger. The roaring water and the great lightning bolt split the sky in half. Zeus's power was starting to overcome Poseidon's. The wave of water began to weaken as the lightning continued to strike the opposing element. Suddenly, the light dimmed as the wave was split in half.

Poseidon's eyes flashed for a second before the lightning bolt struck the ground. The shockwave woke up the campers at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was the first out of the boundary lines, and he saw the lightning bolt touch down. The next to the boundary line was Jason, who was kind enough to stay at camp until Percy and Annabeth returned.

"That was Jupi- I mean Zeus, wasn't it?" he asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded. "Then who is he fighting?"

"I cannot say. Whoever he was fighting surely perished already."

In fact, Poseidon did not perish. Weak, Poseidon crawled out of the crater covered with Ichor. He groaned in pain as he set himself onto the ground. Before he could relax, Zeus touched down, and picked up Poseidon.

"I didn't want this, brother. I didn't want to use my powers against you, but you gave me no choice. Revoke your last statement before you really perish," he said.

Poseidon gripped his trident. "I-I lo-love A-Athena," he struggled to say. "No-not even death can cha-change my mind."

Zeus sighed. "So be it, brother. You asked for this."

Zeus dropped his brother, and raised his Master Bolt. Poseidon spoke a Greek incantation, saying that in his death, Percy Jackson would become the new Sea King. His wife would be his lost love's daughter.

Before Zeus brought down the Bolt, a body knocked Zeus out of the way, sending a lightning bolt at his attacker. Poseidon's eyes widened.

"Athena! NO!"

Athena's electrocuted body laid down on a nearby car. Zeus picked himself up to see what he had done. Anger filled Poseidon with new strength as he raised his trident. "You forced her into this! If she dies, I will send you to Tartarus! You can deal with father yourself! The great and mighty Zeus against the Time Lord!"

Before Zeus could say anything, Poseidon lunged in with his trident. Poseidon swung at his brother, beating Zeus with every single hit. Poseidon jabbed at him with the prongs and send strike after strike with the metal pole. Zeus didn't even try to protect himself as his brother continued to hammer away at him.

Poseidon summoned a wave of water, and drenched Zeus with it. The water was so powerful, it nearly cracked the Master Bolt, sending the escaping arcs at the drenched body of Zeus. He felt every single arc on his body before he fell to the ground, defeated. Already, Ichor leaked from his wounds and onto the ground.

Once Poseidon calmed down, he fell to the ground, weeping. His beaten form was still scarred, but Athena needed the proper treatment. _Apollo, take Athena to Olympus and give her proper treatment,_ he thought out loud.

A ray of sunshine appeared, and Apollo in his Sun Chariot approached the city. Poseidon clenched his fists, and teleported to the beach.

He gripped his trident as he approached the water. Immediately, all of his wounds began to heal. He raised his trident, and threw it into the water. The trident acted like a spear as it cut through the water. Once it impacted the surface, a large crack appeared. The water from the hurricane drained into the Earth immediately, and without the water to guide it, the hurricane turned into just a very large wind storm.

Poseidon willed his trident to return to him, and he lifted his weapon at the clouds. "I am Poseidon! God of the Sea, and Stormbringer to the world! Hurricane _Romana,_ obey me and cease your advancement to the shore!" he boomed.

A roar of thunder erupted from the clouds, but they did as he commanded. The winds immediately died down, calming the raging sea. The hurricane was suddenly split in two, and its power dispersed throughout the world. The hurricane was over.

Poseidon sighed heavily, and dropped his trident into the water. He looked back, and the Sun Chariot was just flying off toward Olympus. A single tear streaked down Poseidon's face. "I'm sorry Athena," he said. "I wish this didn't happen."

Instead of meeting Athena on Olympus, Poseidon walked toward the sea, and shut his entire realm off. Even though the gods can't enter the realm of others, Poseidon shut down everything connecting him to Olympus. His temple disappeared as well as his throne. Even though he won the battle, he still lost Athena. Zeus would never let him on Olympus again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Send me a review on what you thought as the battle commenced. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Farewell.**


	9. Aphrodite confesses

Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, so many reviews! Seriously, I can only imagine what was going through your heads as you finished the chapter. I'm actually almost done with this story. My **_**Book 2: Back in Time**_** will be Percy and Annabeth's journey in New York as stated in my previous chapter. You guys should go check it out. I think it's only fair that I answer some more of these reviews.**

**Megaranger: I can see that the bets were a huge success. Remember that it was my story and I should have a share of the money. Good luck getting to the final chapter. Its seriously secure with boom boxes. (See **_**Book 1: Return of the Olympians**_** for a hint)**

**Melanie3356: I'm glad you liked it. This was my favorite chapter to write.**

**SilverMoonGrimm: Gods cannot die, but fade.**

**Ok everyone, a little heads up! What transpired in the last chapter will be repeated, but with more than two powers. Continue to follow me, and the story will appear. I will give you this one hint: It's the Greeks and Romans against an old enemy. An enemy that nearly cost Percy his life dozens of times. This enemy will make my final stories, so stay tuned.**

**Percy: Annabeth read it already.**

**Annabeth: No I didn't!**

**Percy: Did**

**Annabeth: Not**

**Percy: Did**

**Annabeth: Not**

**Percy: Not**

**Annabeth: I knew you'd come to your senses.**

**Percy: Hades' Underwear!**

**Hades: HEY!**

**Me: *facepalm* Anyway, I don't own PJO or HoO. Enjoy!**

**Hades: Get back here, Sea Spawn!**

**Percy: Oh Styx**

**ANYWAY!**

* * *

3rd POV:

The eyes of the great Athena stayed closed as she rested in the hospital on Olympus. A heart monitor stood nearby and beeped in a lovely rhythm. Lovely because it proved that Athena was alive.

Apollo stood nearby accompanied by Hestia and Artemis. "Is she going to be alright?" Artemis asked.

Apollo nodded. "Poseidon called me just in time. I was just passing over Olympus when he called out to me. If he was a second too late, Athena probably wouldn't be here," he said.

Hestia looked concerned as she approached Athena's bed. "I'm surprised that you haven't written a haiku or something celebrating your rescue," Artemis said.

Apollo shrugged. "Not the right time. Normally, I'd jump at the opportunity to write a haiku, but after hearing what happened, I decided against it."

"My little brother is finally growing up," Artemis remarked.

"Shut up."

As Hestia watched over the Wisdom Goddess, she placed a hand on her forehead. Immediately, a vision entered her mind. It was of her and Poseidon residing in Atlantis with a large crowd of demigods, godlings, and mermaids surrounding them. Athena looked very happy as she stood with the Sea God. Poseidon was finally at peace as his arm was around her waist.

The feeling of love surrounded them both. This kind of love felt different to Hestia. She sensed a third hand in the crowd. A third hand that guided Poseidon's to Athena's. The vision cleared, and she quickly spun around.

"Aphrodite!" she yelled out.

Her sudden outburst scared Apollo and Artemis. A second later, the strong smell of Chanel No. 5 filled the room. "Someone call for the goddess of love?" Aphrodite spoke as she appeared in a cloud of the perfume.

Instead of being the gentle Goddess of the Hearth like everyone thought she was, Hestia grabbed the love goddess by the throat. "You did this to them, did you?!"

Her actions scared Apollo while it entertained Artemis. "I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about," Aphrodite lied.

"You put a love spell over them, didn't you?!"

Aphrodite laughed. "Who would tell you such a thing? I didn't do anything to them, honest," she said.

Hestia looked at Apollo. He was already getting a headache. That only happens when being the God of Truth is a pain in the Minotaur's _podex_. "She's lying and telling the truth," he said.

Hestia, hearing the news, squeezed harder. "Spill Aphrodite!"

Instead of choking her, Aphrodite turned to dust, and appeared behind Apollo. "Fine. But swear on the River Styx that you won't try to kill me afterward," she demanded.

Apollo rolled his eyes, but Hestia swore on the River Styx. "My original idea, called _Operation: Pothena_ was supposed to be harmless, and it was."

Hestia looked back at Athena. "Strike one," she said.

Aphrodite chuckled. "Anyway, the idea was to get them together so I can enjoy the best tragedy since Romeo and Juliet. You know, forbidden love and usually ends in something—"

"Like death? Poseidon hasn't returned to Olympus, and Athena is fighting for her life. Is this what you wanted?!" Hestia screamed.

Aphrodite shook her head. "I planned on ending the spell before Zeus fought Poseidon, but the magic didn't respond. It was almost like the magic wasn't there to begin with."

Hestia raised an eyebrow. "How can magic just not be there?" Artemis asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's absurd," Apollo said.

"Shut up Apollo," Hestia and Artemis said at the same time.

Apollo chuckled. "Well, I tried everything. When Poseidon confessed that he loved Athena, the spell destroyed my mirror. I later found out that I used a temporary spell on Poseidon only. That's how this all happened in the first place," Aphrodite said.

"So you caused this hurricane?" Hestia asked.

Aphrodite laughed. "Honey, I don't have that much power. That was Poseidon's fault. I just simply took advantage of the opportunity by setting up the greatest plan I've ever created next to Percabeth!"

Suddenly, there was a low moan. Hestia jumped as the grey eyes of Athena opened. "Aphrodite, are you there?"

Aphrodite smiled and approached the wisdom goddess. "I'm here hun," she said.

Apollo smiled. "It's a trap," he whispered to where only Artemis could here. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smirk. "Come closer," Athena said.

Aphrodite leaned in closer to Athena. Suddenly, Athena's hand shot straight toward Aphrodite's neck. Unlike Hestia's grip, Athena's was stronger. It felt like steel clamps were on her neck. "If you ever mess with my emotions again, I'll send you to Uncle Hades for the rest of eternity. And I'll have Poseidon help me, since he almost sent Zeus to the Underworld."

That grabbed all of the gods' attention. "WHAT?!" they all said at once.

Athena's eyes widened. "Oh Us, I remember all of it!" She shot straight up, and lay back down. "Serves him right, trying to control me."

Apollo shook his head. "Poseidon almost sent Zeus to the Underworld?! When was this?"

Athena sat up, and winced. She lifted the sheet, and winced. Her bare side revealed a deep wound. The wound, which still smelled like lightning, was charred. "Yikes! How am I alive?"

"Not important at the moment. What happened between Zeus and Poseidon?!" Apollo exclaimed.

That earned him three backslaps from the three goddesses. Athena lowered the sheet, and began to tell the whole story from the Montauk shack to when she made her final stand against her father. Artemis' jaw was touching the floor while Hestia had a sorrow look on her face. Aphrodite was wiping away tears while listening to her favorite love quarrel. This earned a pillow to her make-up plastered face.

When she finished, Apollo was pacing around in the hospital. "Oh Us indeed. I'm being serious here, OK. I've never heard of such a thing before in my immortal life. Two Olympian powers colliding is very dangerous," he said.

Artemis chuckled. "I should probably reconsider my virgin oath as well. Knowing that Poseidon risked his immortality just to say that he loves you is shocking. Sorry," she said.

Athena turned red. She still wasn't used to the fact that Poseidon loved her and that he screamed it for the world to know. Now Atlantis was going to party, knowing that their long feud turned into a relationship. She chuckled at the pun.

Realization dawned on her, and she searched the room. Poseidon wasn't there. "How did I get here, anyway?"

"Poseidon asked me to get you proper medical treatment. He stopped the hurricane all by himself, and then he just disappeared. I've been trying to reach him via IM, but I can't get a connection. I lost 50 drachmas in one sitting," Apollo said.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "He just disappeared. No one has heard from him in a month," he said.

Athena's eyes widened. "I've been asleep for a whole month?!"

"Oops," Apollo muttered.

Artemis smacked him over the head. "Even his throne and temple here are gone. It's like Zeus banished him or something," she said.

Immediately, rage started to build up inside Athena. She clenched her fists, and was about to throw up the covers, but remembered her predicament. "Apollo, get out of here," she said.

"But this is my hospital," he protested.

"NOW!"

Apollo shrieked and sped away, closing the door behind him. Athena threw up the covers. "Ladies, a little help here. I don't have any power," she said.

* * *

Zeus paced the Throne Room. He didn't receive any news concerning his daughter in the recent month, and now Apollo was running away from his hospital as if for dear life. Hermes clutched his caduceus as he ran past, but he didn't pay him any attention.

Zeus sighed, and sat down on his throne. Demeter was still ranting about cereal while Ares looked for explosive duct tape for the agricultural goddess. Hephaestus was busy tightening a bolt in his chair to stop the creaking (much to the displeasure of the whole throne room). Dionysus was busy reading yet another magazine while Hera was reading one of Athena's encyclopedias. Prometheus and Calypso were busy chatting about the world they were a part of and the benefits of being gods instead of Titan allies.

Zeus pulled out a spare drachma, and started flipping it. Finally, Apollo appeared. Hermes was still on guard. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"Really?"

"Well, not here anyway," Apollo said.

Hermes threw his hands up. "I'm out!" he declared. He rose from his seat.

"No you're not. Sit down!" Zeus boomed.

Hermes quickly sat back down. "What of the news of my daughter?" he asked.

Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing. Demeter finally shut up right when Ares found the duct tape. Hephaestus stopped screwing in the bolt, and set his wrench down. Apollo rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, well—"

"ZEUS!" someone declared.

Everyone looked up, and there was Athena in a makeshift toga made out of the bed sheets. She had no choice but to hold it up because of the lack of support. She was fuming red as she stomped into the throne room. Zeus rose from his seat, and walked toward her.

Before he could hug his daughter, Athena pushed his arms out. "How dare you banish Poseidon!" she started.

Immediately, all heads turned to the spot where Poseidon's throne used to sit. Everyone glared at the King of the Gods. "I never banished him! He didn't give me a chance because of something you did, daughter! What is the meaning of this?!"

Athena took a step back. "Oh, you don't know? Poseidon's gone! After he kicked your _podex_, he single-handedly stopped Hurricane _Romana_ and disappeared! No one has seen him since, all thanks to you!"

Everyone shifted in their seats. "I will have none of this, daughter! Go to your temple, and we'll discuss this later, once Poseidon decides to join us!"

Strike 1. "You really think he will return? Because of you, he may never come back!"

Prometheus stood up. "What have you done, Lord Zeus? Why does she say it was your fault?" he demanded.

"Shut up and sit down, Prometheus!" Zeus boomed.

Calypso stood up. "How dare you, Lord Zeus! Explain to us what you've done wrong!"

"YEAH!" demanded every single Olympian.

Zeus sighed and turned away from his daughter. "I-I almost killed Poseidon," he said.

Everyone gasped. "Because he was about to break my daughter's virgin oath. He would've ruined Athena's entire life had I not stepped in!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" someone boomed.

Everyone turned around, and there was Poseidon. He was in full battle armor with his trident in his hands. He walked into the throne room. Behind him, whispers filled the chamber.

"Poseidon," breathed Athena.

Poseidon didn't respond. He marched right up to the King of the Gods. "I did not plan on breaking your daughter's virgin oath, and you know it. You don't trust me with her heart, so you practically forced her to give up on the one chance of love she had! You treat her like a little child every day, and this was to make sure that she stays ready until you said otherwise," he said.

Zeus scoffed. "And why not? I know your past, Poseidon! You've been with mortal after mortal after mortal with little remorse. You violated the pact we made during WWII just to father another child and fill his mind up with empty hopes!"

Everyone gasped. "How dare you. One, it is the nature of the gods to forever chase after mortals, I will admit that. Second, It was you who broke the pact, twice if I may add. Thrice, my son has done what no demigod has ever dared to do! He defeated Kronos, united the Greeks and Romans, and defeated Gaia in one lifetime. All of that in one year to be exact! Those were not empty hopes, Zeus! Those were words of encouragement because any demigod would've given up at the sight of Kronos!"

"But—"

"That's it! I've had enough of this! When you are ready to apologize, I will open Atlantis for everyone. Until then, have fun with your meetings without me, because this is the last time you'll ever see me on Olympus!" Poseidon stamped his trident on the ground. "Until you apologize, I will shut down the sea, and unleash my fury on what you hold dear, Zeus! No one here deserves my rage, and they will be protected, along with their loved ones. It'll be you, Zeus, who will witness the true nature of an enraged sea!"

With a simple twist of the trident, Poseidon disappeared from Olympus. All the Olympians stood and stared in horror. Athena was the most terrified at Poseidon's rage. Zeus tried to put a hand on his daughter, but she flicked it off. "Have fun without your daughter, Zeus."

With the wave of a hand, her throne disappeared. With the flick of a wrist, she disappeared as well. Everyone turned to Zeus with anger in their faces.

"Not cool, Zeus."

"Not your best decision."

"Purely disrespectful."

"Poseidon was right. You're unfit to rule."

"No amount of cereal will change this."

The whole room dispersed. All the thrones disappeared, except Zeus'. He quietly sat down, and laid back. He let his mind wander before he closed his eyes. "Chaos, what have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Leave a comment below and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Had to make it longer. It would work better with the two scenes. At least Athena and Poseidon are alive, but probably won't get together for a long period of time. Thank you for reading.**

**-Unknown**


	10. Pride's downfall

Pothena 10

A/N: **Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit late. Since the end of the year is here, it's been very busy. A lot of graduation stuff to take care of and finals to worry about. Props to 1-3! Anyway, I'm actually almost done here. This isn't the end of it though. In **_**Book 2: Back in Time **_**there will be some references to this story, but that'll be later. Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked this story. Even I was surprised with all the reviews and favorites. You guys are amazing! I hope you guys like this.**

**Percy: Wow, it's the end of the year. Cool!**

**OC: Don't get cocky Percy, there is still college to focus on.**

**Annabeth: What do you think I've been trying to tell him?**

**Percy: I know about college. I've been trying to save up, but somehow it's hard to convert drachmas into dollars!**

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain.**

**Me: ?**

**OC: I'm just as confused as you are.**

**Me: Strange. Anyway, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Percy: Maybe the Stolls will help me**

**Annabeth: Don't even think about it.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

3rd POV:

The weeks that passed felt like years for Zeus. The Olympians turned their backs on the King of the Gods, and word got out of what Zeus had done to Poseidon. The Aphrodite children were the angriest when they heard the news. They became brave and burned some unmentionables in Zeus' name, and he didn't like it. That didn't mean he didn't deserve them. He got lucky to even get a prayer every once in a while from the Romans, but that was it. He got nothing else except glares from the passing Olympians. Even Ares wasn't too fond over the whole ordeal, and he was the god of war for crying out loud.

Poseidon kept to his word. His hurricanes grew larger and stronger, but they never touched the surface. Being the Stormbringer, he conjured storm after storm and directed them toward Zeus. His power grew, but they never compared to the wrath of Athena. Her wrath soon turned into an unhealthy sickness. A sickness that no one has ever seen in any of their immortal lives.

She turned her back on everything she held dear to her. Her virgin oath prevented her from doing anything rash, which was good since she spent her time on Earth instead of the safety of Mount Olympus. She hung out in the worst of places to just drown her hatred and sadness, but it never worked. Guys would hit on her, and instead of blasting them away with her amazing power, she continued walking, never saying a word.

Ever since their confrontation in the throne room, Zeus had been talking to Chaos. The Mother of the Universe would say the same thing over and over again. 'Strive for peace instead of guarding your pride.' Of course, Zeus kept ignoring her. He loved his daughter too much, and that resulted in the fight that drove them apart. Even in sleep, Chaos would give him the guilt trip. Visions of Athena in the middle of the dirtiest streets without protection against the human world entered his mind. He would startle Hera in the middle of the night with his cries for help. Still, he held on to his pride.

One day, Zeus gave up and approached Hephaestus. Of course, it was a challenge entering his forges because he would have to allow Zeus passage and that was something he couldn't do willingly.

"Hephaestus, please let me in!" Zeus called from the entrance of Mt. St. Helens.

"And if I don't? Will you fight me to the death and blame me for being a blacksmith who wanted peace?" Hephaestus would call out. "Will you banish me from Olympus just because I didn't allow entrance?!"

"Oh Styx Hephaestus, just let me in!" Zeus boomed.

Silence. Rage consumed Zeus, and he blasted a hole into the volcano. He attempted to enter, but the invisible force of the blacksmith's power prevented him from entering.

"Go ahead! Destroy my home! Give the rest of the world another excuse to hate you Zeus!" Hephaestus called out. "I guess Kronos has finally gotten to you!"

"Shut up Hephaestus! Remember that I am more powerful than any other who dares challenge me! I can easily pass through without permission!" Zeus bluffed.

A roaring laugher boomed from the volcano. "Try!"

Zeus gripped his Master Bolt. He called his bluff, and now he looked more like a menace than before. "FINE! FORGET IT!"

Zeus slumped down onto the ground, defeated. It was unlike the King of the Gods to quit, but he had no other option. A woman's voice entered his mind. 'Seek forgiveness! It's better than seeking a fight.'

_Chaos,_ Zeus assumed. He was right. The Mother of the Universe had surprised him by offering her wisdom in this situation. Even though he ignored her wisdom, it didn't mean he forgot them.

"I give up," Zeus muttered. He tossed the Master Bolt away. "I GIVE UP! YOU HAPPY?!"

Silence. The echoes of Mother Chaos silenced. The silence was replaced the sound of metal approaching the King of the Gods. Zeus turned around, and there was the misshapen form of Hephaestus. He sat down with the King of the Gods with a wrench in his hand.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked.

Zeus sighed. "What is there to talk about? I've lost it all. My daughter, my family, and my power. All I am now is the Bringer of Lightning. There is no Olympian Council anymore because of something stupid," he said. "You don't understand. You've never lost everything you hold dear."

Hephaestus chuckled. "I lost my wife to a stupid bike-riding war god. I lost an arm and a leg while working in the Industrial Age, and I nearly lost my immortal life thanks to Hera. And yet, I still keep moving." He rose up his mechanical arm. "I am not god-like. There is no god or goddess in history who has a mechanical limb keeping them from becoming a total cripple. As for what you say, I agree. I cannot understand losing your daughter and your respect."

Zeus' eyes flashed with lightning. "I don't have a daughter to call my own. If I did, I would let her grow up on her own," Hephaestus said.

"And leave her at the mercy of the world? Yes, humans have come a long way since that war, but they are still con artists wearing a mask. I don't trust the humans."

"Nor your daughter? You practically forced the virgin oath on her. Artemis chose it after Orion, and Hestia chose it to lead a better life. Athena probably wanted for so long to get rid of her oath, but she couldn't defy her father," he said.

Zeus chuckled. "Until she found Poseidon."

Hephaestus chuckled as well. "I must tell you a secret. Aphrodite has tried various times to get those two together for so long, I played along. Remember the amnesia incident?"

Zeus chuckled. While in Germany, Athena and Poseidon were struck down with a heavy dose of amnesia dust and their powers were lost. For quite a while, Poseidon and Athena bumped into each other and even flirted. Their amnesia lasted for two weeks prior to their diagnostics, and before Poseidon proposed, the spell wore off. The two have never felt more embarrassed in their lives. Especially when Hephaestus TV first came into the picture and broadcasted their whole two weeks together.

"You did that?" Zeus asked.

Hephaestus nodded. "Poseidon was in my forges when he got hit. I made him think that my inventions were safe, and he decided to have some fun with them. I can learn from Hermes," he said.

Zeus chuckled. "He always did have a child stuck inside him. Still, I must admit, he did love Athena. Should I apologize to Poseidon?"

"Is that a trick question? Of course you should apologize to him. Apologizing to him should be easy, but I'm not backing you when you face Athena. Hehe, I already received the nasty end of her owls. I don't want to have owl droppings in my gears again. Do you realize how long it takes to get rid of the stench?"

Zeus chuckled. He rose from the ground and summoned his Master Bolt. "Ok, now how am I going to get into Atlantis without drowning?"

Hephaestus laughed. "Don't look at me. I'm merely a blacksmith, not a burglar," he said.

Zeus sighed. "Looks like I'm coming in from the front." He turned to the blacksmith. "Thank you. You really are the person to talk to."

With that out of the way, Zeus assumed his true form and disappeared. Hephaestus sighed and entered his forges. "Great, first Apollo, then Poseidon, and now Zeus. Since when did I become the therapist in the family?"

He spun his wrench, and hit the wall. A huge metal door closed behind him and morphed into the rocky wall that fit in with the rest of the volcano.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. The next chapter may be my last one so hang tight. It will be ready soon. Until next time, and if there are any graduates, congratulations Class of 2013! The first class of the New Age. Farewell!**


	11. The grand finale

Chapter 11

**A/N: Well everyone, before you continue on with this chapter, you must know that this is in fact the final chapter for Operation: Pothena. It's sad, but it has to end every once in a while. I want to thank whoever placed me into two communities. It was a nice surprise. I've gotten more favorites and follows on this story than any other.**

**Poseidon: This was a strange experience for me.**

**Athena: I agree. This is just strange.**

**Me: Will you guys behave from now on? You see how many people like you guys fighting for each other than fighting with each other.**

**Athena: Those were some good fights.**

**Poseidon: I still can't believe you swapped my throne with a throne made of snakes.**

**Hermes: It was all her idea. I just provided the snakes.**

**Poseidon: That really tested our immortality.**

**Me: Umm, anyway. Athena, do you want to deliver my final disclaimer?**

**Athena: Sure. Newage doesn't own PJO or HoO. What's it going to be? Newage or Unknown?**

**Me: Haven't decided yet. Anyway…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

3rd POV:

"STUPID, ARROGANT BROTHER!" Poseidon boomed as he threw a bust of Zeus at a wall.

Ever since he stood up to his brother on Olympus, Poseidon had sat in his throne room ignoring sleep and the concern from his subjects. He destroyed everything related to his brother. The monument of the Olympian throne room was missing a stone Zeus, all of his busts were busted, and even Zeus's messages before Iris.

Triton returned to collect his weapons, and when he saw his father throwing a Zeus bust at a wall, his anger quickly turned to concern. He tried to approach his father, but his anger prevented him from entering the throne room.

"Unless you feel like visiting Hades, I suggest you don't enter Triton," Poseidon warned.

Triton fled immediately afterward. After a few more hours of trying to calm down, and small truth sparked in Poseidon's mind and created another anger flash. He roared at the top of his lungs. "IF I WASN'T SWALLOWED UP BY KRONOS, I WOULD'VE SAVED EVERYONE AND BECOME KING OF THE GODS! EVERYTHING COULD'VE BEEN AVOIDED IF I WAS KING OF THE GODS! WORLD WAR TWO COULD'VE BEEN AVOIDED!"

Another bust flew into the wall. "THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NO TREATY IF I WAS KING! NO! THE FATES DECIDE OTHERWISE!"

Another Zeus bust was destroyed. He reached for the pedestal, but there were no more busts of Zeus. Poseidon sighed as he slowly trudged to his throne. His trident was locked away for two things. 1) His trident enhanced his power and 2) He could spear an innocent fish in a flash of anger. He sat down and stared at the ceiling.

Like the space themed ceiling on Mount Olympus, Poseidon had his environment depicted on the ceiling. The shores of Hawaii lit up the room with its roaring, yet majestic blue waves. The warm glow of the Sun relaxed the Sea God. Sail boats were also depicted treading the waters with the few humans who sought knowledge in the days of old.

"What-what am I doing?" he said. "I'm throwing a fit like I'm 300! I'm the freaking Lord of the Sea!" He stomped on the ground. "All for what? Athena?" He sighed. "Her beautiful grey eyes and that wonderfully glowing skin. Oh, and her smile. Her amazing smile warms my heart."

The only think he wanted to do now was to sleep, but his anger toward his brother prevented him from doing so. "_You can't have hatred fueling your powers,"_ Athena once said.

Poseidon chuckled. "She's right, but what can I do? I tore Olympus apart over love," he said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," someone said.

Poseidon turned to the voice, and there standing under an archway, was the mighty Zeus. The scabbard where he kept his Master Bolt was empty. He wore a simple white toga and sandals. He beard and white hair floated in the underwater palace. Poseidon's surprised faced morphed into a face of anger. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Zeus sighed. "You won't believe me when I tell you," he said.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "OK, second question. How did you come down here? Aren't gods forbidden to enter each other's domain without permission?"

"You granted permission to me if I ever want to apologize. That and one of the mermaids let me in." He motioned to the mermaid swimming behind him.

Poseidon smirked. "Well, I don't remember telling you how to enter exactly."

"You left me to figure that out myself," Zeus said.

Poseidon chuckled. The mermaid behind Zeus stared in disbelief. "Um, Aquariana, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Poseidon asked.

She bowed, and swam away. Once the doors closed, Zeus slowly walked/swam toward the Sea King. "The only time you let me down here was when your son proposed to Athena's girl, and yet this place is foreign," he said, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes. I don't usually let anyone enter my throne room without me, but the Merpeople somehow find their way in from time to time. It's helpful when you trust some people," Poseidon said.

Zeus sighed. "You couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Poseidon shook his head. "Well, I do deserve that little remark."

"Stick around, I'm prepared to give you more than a little remark," Poseidon said.

Zeus nodded. "Look, about my daughter—"

Poseidon raised his hand. "It's my fault for doing this to you. If I didn't cause Hurricane _Romana,_ none of this would've ever happened. I forced us all to live on one mountain while we tried to stop it when I should've done it alone. I'm the one who should apologize to you," he said.

"But—"

"I also should've never questioned your command. You are fit to rule, but you're such a stubborn big head to let others help you. I guess it was the anger that prevented me from seeing that. I'm sorry for causing you all this drama, Lord Zeus."

"Now hold on a moment!" Zeus said.

Poseidon looked up. "Yes, Hurricane _Romana_ was your fault, but not all of it was. Before the whole hurricane incident, I got into a fight with Athena. She first proposed to revoke her oath because of the recent changes to the world. I was the reason she went off on you in the beginning. Then, when I see you two not fighting anymore, I was glad. I was glad because my brother finally made up to my daughter and stopped the 3,000 year fighting. I was also scared. Scared because you went from enemies to friends without a problem."

Poseidon chuckled. "Well, the running in the halls thing was a small problem, but anything could've happened. Anyway, I was scared because what if you two actually got together and something happened. I just wanted to keep Athena happy and safe, but what happened these past few weeks scared me."

Poseidon smiled. "You love her so much, it aches you to see her finally happy. I should've realized that and just ignored my feelings."

"But you didn't! You followed your heart, not your lust like I do to every mortal I see. You found love, not another excuse to have an immortal child," Zeus said. "I'm happy that there was love, but now I think I blew it."

"You think?!"

"Well, the whole battle in New York was bad. I should never have hurt you like that. I saw love in your eyes, but I feared I was wrong. You can't blame me for being a father," Zeus said.

Poseidon chuckled. "I knew you were going to say that, and no, I cannot blame you. I understand the whole fatherly instinct."

Zeus nodded. "I can't keep you and Athena apart any longer. It pains me to see her without happiness."

"It pains me too," Poseidon said.

A spark flashed in Zeus' eye. _I'm going to set things right,_ he thought. He looked up to the ceiling and shouted. "Athena, can you come down here for a moment?!"

Poseidon looked up just in time to see a flash of light. _No way,_ Poseidon thought.

The light dimmed, and in the room was the Wisdom Goddess with an owl on her shoulder. Her brown hair danced in the water, which captured both of the god's attention. The owl didn't look happy to be underwater, but it was its fault for being around Athena 24/7. Poseidon's eyes were wide with surprise.

"A-Athena?" he stuttered. "W-why?"

Zeus stepped forward. "I know how much you love Athena as much as you love Sally Jackson. Your relationship with the mortal has actually opened my eyes. You loved and cared for her from her lowest point in life to her parting from our world. I do believe you can give her the same happiness you showed to the mortal." He looked back at his daughter. "Can you bring her the happiness I couldn't bring her?"

Poseidon and Athena both stood there, shocked. "A-are you serious?" Athena asked.

Zeus turned to his daughter. "I cannot stand to see you unhappy. While I may be a thick headed ruler of Olympus who knows all—"

Poseidon coughed. Zeus glared at him while Athena chuckled. "Well, I don't know what my daughter feels. I trust you, daughter. Can you forgive your overprotective father?"

Athena nodded and gave Zeus a hug. A single tear flowed from his eye and landed on her shoulder. "My little girl has finally grown up. I cannot be more proud," he muttered.

Athena smiled and broke the hug. She slowly walked toward the Sea King with grace for someone who was underwater. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "_Do what makes you happy, Poseidon. Follow your heart for it will guide you to happiness,"_ Chaos had once told him. His only real contact while he was in Kronos' stomach.

"Can we try that kiss over again?" Athena asked.

"I believe we can," replied Poseidon.

Athena wrapped her arms around Poseidon's neck and he wrapped around her waist. They both leaned in, and the unforeseen event took place. Poseidon's lips connected with Athena's in a sweet and gentle embrace. This was Athena's first kiss. Zeus stood in the background with a tear streaking down his cheek. "_This was my first kiss with Hera. I remember,_" he thought.

Suddenly, a purple glow enveloped Athena. The two separated to see what happened. The purple glow was her father's symbol above her head like she was claimed as a demigod. The voice of Zeus echoed in the Throne Room. "_With this gentle embrace, my daughter be free from her Oath. May you find happiness my daughter._"

The light dimmed. Athena was in shock. She breathed in a deep breath and she felt free. For the first time in 3,000 years, she had actually found happiness. "Oh Us, I feel…different," she said.

"The oath has been broken. This is the transition from childhood to adulthood. What? You thought it would kill you or something?" Zeus said. "Everyone takes the Virgin Oath at some point. Some break it before it's time, like Apollo."

The new couple chuckled. Athena hugged Poseidon. "Will this last?"

"The Fates do not control our love lives. I will make this last," he vowed.

Zeus nodded, and before they could leave, an Iris-message appeared in the middle of the Throne Room. On the other end was their mortal contact. He had dark hair and black eyes with a small scar running down his right eye. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties.

"My Lords and Lady. They've returned," he said.

Poseidon and Athena both looked at each other in shock. "They arrived a few moments ago, and both were heavily armed. I will fill you in later, but right now, I have to stop Percy from taking my armor. I will bring them to Olympus as soon as I can," he said. Then, the message disconnected, leaving the Olympians in the room.

Poseidon nodded, and together, the gods flashed out of Atlantis and to Olympus where Percy, Annabeth, and their mortal ally would arrive.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it everyone. I guess you could say that **_**Operation: Pothena **_**failed, but love conquered. I hope you liked this story as well as I have enjoyed writing it. I will finish **_**Book 2: Back in time,**_** which is Percy and Annabeth's adventures in the Nazi controlled U.S. Afterwards, I hope to have a Thalico story up. Spread the word, and if you like Thalico, be ready for it. I bid thee adieu.**

**-Unknown**


End file.
